Harry Potter, the Forgotten Son
by The Darkest Soul
Summary: Born three years early, Harry's sister becomes the GWL. Forgotten and left in the care of the house elves, he starts reading and becomes powerful. It wasn't until he got his acceptance letter did they remember. SlytherinHarry possible incest and darkharry
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter, the Forgotten Son

_Chapter 1: The Beginning_

Due to some difficulty on my end, I am forced to use a 'screenplay' format on this first part in order to insure that the proper effects are thought of within you, the reader's imagination. I will reframe from using it later but I want just the right thing going through the readers mind for this prologue. I apologize ahead of time it you don't like it.

-X-

(Opening: Everything in the background is pitch black except for a throne-like victorian era armchair covered in ornate carvings and deep emerald green cushions. The arms of the chair had two snake shaped carved ends below the small green cushion and the back had a black snake head baring it's fangs stitched with a silver border around it. Sitting in it was a young man dressed in fine clothing that had all been tailored to his size. His pants were a pair of black slacks with dull black dress shoes on his feet and a black belt with a silver buckle around his hips. He had on a white long-sleeved button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up neatly to his elbows while a green tie with small white stripes was neatly tied around his collar. Over the shirt, he had on a dark, ash gray vest that had three silver buttons and a silver and green patch attached to the left breast.)

"Let me tell you a story," the young man hummed with a small twitch of his lips as he leaned back into the chair and adjusted his slim rectangle shaped glasses before running an hand over his scarred forehead and raven black hair.

"A story about a boy... whom was neglected by his parents in favor of the younger sister." he mused coldly with a sharp glint in his emerald eyes, "The boy's name was Harry... Harry Potter, or better known now-a-days as, 'The Girl Who Lived's Older Brother,'."

"Harry Potter was not abused, so do not allow me to give you that impression, but his parents neglect was arguably worse than any physical harm they could've imparted onto a young child. It least if they had hit the boy then he'd know that they knew he existed."

"But no, the boy only three years older than his sister found himself feeling out of place, as if he didn't belong. A house elf by the name of Twilly had been charged with caring for him by his parents after Voldemort attacked and was seemingly destroyed, making Rose the 'Savior' and leading them to believe that they needed to give her all their attention."

"And so, the child faded from the light casted around the Potter family and became a near permanent fixture within the Potter Library, diving into the world of knowledge as his only true escape from the harsh reality of being the 'Forgotten Son', as some of the younger house elves sadly called him when they believed than no one could hear."

"The boy grew in time, not only physically but mentally. By the age of six he had the entire book on pureblood custom by heart as well as many of the ancient and current laws still in effect today."

"By the time his Hogwarts letter came in, the eleven year old had barely anything to do with the others except for his sister, but even then those meetings were few and far between. His parents, shocked by the letter and suddenly remembering that they did indeed have a son, chewed over the fact on how to approach their son turned stranger..."

The young man trailed off, "This story... this is the story of Harry James Potter and... this is my story."

-X-

Standing in the middle of their kitchen just after breakfast, James and Lily Potter both stared at the letter sitting on the bar between them... or better yet, James was glancing between the letter and his fretting wife who paced back and forth while ringing her hands and barely holding back tears.

"How could we?" she mumbled loud enough to be heard, "He's our son James, our son!"

"I don't know," the man admitted with his own depressed sigh, "It was only suppose to be until Rose was old enough that we didn't have to always keep an eye on her,"

The redhead finally stopped pacing and sat down heavily on the stood sitting next to the island bar in the middle of their kitchen. "How can we face him?" she asked with a single tear breaking through, "After what we did..."

That single tear was but a harbinger and soon, the dam holding her tears back broke, leaving her crying and muttering how they were terrible parents.

A small pop reached their ears and they turned to see the house elf that had been given the job of doing what they should've done from the beginning.

Twilly, like most house elves, stood just over two feet tall with spindly arms and legs, an oversized head with large eyes, and large floppy ears. But one distinctive difference between her and their other house elves was that she wore a black maids dress with a white apron while the others tended to wear oversized and or mismatched clothing.

When asked about it, seeing as they didn't have any dress code for them, she stated that she wanted to look proper. Add the fact that, while her voice was till high-pitched and squeaky like other house elves, they had been stunned when she spoke in proper english rather than the usual third person that others did.

"Excuse me Masters, but Master Harry has asked me to see if he received anything from the post. I'm sorry to bother you with this but I can't seem to find the post in it's usual spot," Twilly said, her voice expressing that she was mortified and ashamed at being unable to fulfill a simple daily routine that she usually did each day.

"It's ok Twilly," James said to the house elf, "We'll take it to him ourselves."

She looked a dumbfounded for a moment but recovered, "Master James, you don't need to, I'm more than happy to deliver it to him."

The man just waved her off, "No... this is something we need to do."

The small creature looked from James to Lily, noticing their distressed looks and decided against continuing to insist that she take the letter, "Of course... now if you'll excuse me,"

She gave them a small bow and vanished with a pop.

-X-

Twilly reappeared with a pop and gave a small bow, "Forgive me Master, but James and Lily got to your Hogwarts letter before me," she spoke with a remorseful tone.

There was a short silence followed by a hum, "I see..."

The house elf glanced up and looked around the bedroom of her young master before finding him sitting near his window in a light blue high back armchair with a book in hand and a glass of orange juice. Next to him was a round wooden table with a silver serving trey on top of it that carried his own breakfast that had been personally cooked to perfection by the best house elf cook the Potters had in their employ.

Setting down a glass of orange juice next to his unfinished plate, which was a full English Breakfast of scrambled eggs, sausage, black pudding, bacon, mushrooms, baked beans, hash browns, half a tomato, and a piece of toast, the boy slowly placed a bookmark on the page and closed it softly before standing up.

Thanks to the various meals of healthy food that the house elves cooked for him, he was in very good shape and his body showed it. Standing just over four foot seven and weighing over eighty pound with a decent amount of developing muscle.

"So..." he started while wearing his light blue long sleeved button up pajama shirt and matching pants, picking up a folded robe from the back of his chair and pulling it on. "I take it that they came to the realization that I exist?"

She nodded as he tied the robe shut around his form, "Yes Master, James said that they'll be delivering it personally. I'm sorry for not being quicker,"

The boy sat back down, "It's fine Twilly... it was only a matter of time before this happened anyway." he mused before picking his book back up, "Be a dear and prepare a hot bath, I have a feeling that I'll need to relax very soon."

"Of course Master, do you want me to gather your clothing as well?"

"Yes, I'm planning on going to Diagon for my school supplies soon so choose accordingly."

Twilly bowed and started to pop away but stopped, "If your going to Diagon, shall I inform Lord Ragnok that you'll be visiting?"

He nodded and checked the clock on the wall , which looked more like a library than anything else, "Tell him that I'll take him up on that offer for lunch if it's still available,"

-X-

Harry settled back into his book to wait for the inevitable meeting between him and his parents. He had finished a chapter on advanced runes and was nearing the end of another that took the previous concepts and added them into a rune matrix when there was a near silent knock on his door.

"Enter," he called softly, never looking up from his book as the door opened with James leading a nervous looking Lily behind him, said woman holding his Hogwarts letter to her chest.

"Ah..." James started, not really knowing what to saw. After all, what do you say to a child that you've ignored for the past seven years? "Can we... ah... talk?"

Harry held up a finger, signaling for them to wait a minute before he flipped to the next page. "I'll be with you in a moment,"

The man nodded unsurely, not like he really knew what he was going to say. But this gave them both the chance to look around at his room for the first time in years.

Aside from a small twin-sized bed pushed into a corner with a small bedside table next to it, a dresser, the armchair he sat in, and the small table next to the armchair, there wasn't much else except for a whole wall full of books and tomes, some of which weren't even in english. The other walls were bare, the off-white paint staring them in the face.

This was so much different from Rose's room, she had toys, games, clothes, and various other things littering the floor that they weren't even sure what her carpet looked like. Her walls had been painted at least twice a year and was covered in posters of her favorite bands and Quidditch teams. But his room was... bland, unexpressive... cold.

Harry bookmarked the page and closed the book with a light snap before looking at them and deciding to act like he didn't know what they wanted, "Now... Can I help you?

The bluntness of his question felt like being struck dead on in the face by a beaters bat.

"Your, ah... your Hogwarts letter came in today," James said starting off, stepping aside and motioning to Lily who was holding the repackaged letter.

Harry nodded, "Ah yes, I've been expecting that," he mused while standing up and approaching them slowly, making them feel as if he were a lion stalking up on two wounded animals. "But you did not have to trouble yourselves with delivering it, Twilly would be more than happy to take such a burden off your shoulders,"

He stopped a few feet away from his mother and held out his hand, waiting for her to hand it to him, only, she seemed to freeze and just stare at it. "Might I have my letter?"

Ever so slowly, she gave it to him.

"Thank you," the boy hummed before turning away and pulling the letters out to read.

"H-Harry!" Lily called, more like croaked.

He turned to the woman with a raised eyebrow, "Yes?"

"When would you... like to go school shopping?" she hastily asked, hoping not to screw up in her nervousness.

"Well I was planning on taking a bath and going just before lunch."

"A-Alone!"

He nodded, "Well... yes, I've been making regular trips for quite awhile now, it's the only way for me to get the things I need."

That made both of them flinch, "You could've asked us," Lily squeaked out, only to flinch when Harry suddenly lost the neutral look on his face and gained a ice cold look in his eyes.

"Let's stop playing games, I know exactly why you both are here and honestly, I'm not in a forgiving mood. So how about you both go take care of your daughter until I inform you that I'm ready to talk."

"But Harry we're sorry!" James pleaded with his son only to get a glare in return, "Ok... ok I get it... come on honey, let's give him time to think,"

With that the man vacated the room.

Lily, close to tears and breaking down in the doorway, slowly turned and looked to her son, "When... when do you think you'll be ready?"

Harry just gave her a cold stare, "I don't know, but I'll let you know... that is, if I remember."

-X-

The next year at Hogwarts was... interesting to say the least. Harry had been sorted into Slytherin and quickly established himself as one of the 'Head Slytherins' of the house when Marcus Flint, a student two years over him, tried to strong-arm him around like many upperclassmen tended to do the the new first years, but he figured it was because he was the older brother to Rose Potter. No one really knew what happened but the way Flint kept glancing at the boy and flinching whenever Harry looked in his direction told them that whatever happened was not pleasant.

As such, the other upperclassmen started to be wary of the boy and focused on other students instead, fearing that what happened to Flint would happen to them.

After the first few weeks of class, each professor he had classes with were shocked and awed by how he seemed to know the answer to any question they asked and could perform any spell asked. What was even more shocking was that Snape, a man who was notorious for his hatred of James Potter, had a grudging respect for the man's son and mainly left him to his own devices.

Not long after Halloween, he was considered to be the de facto leader of the Slytherin first years with them listening to what he said and to the surprise of many, had stopped a number of fights from happening between his house and the others, but mainly the Gryffindor students.

He really didn't stay in touch with his family, sending Rose some candy for the Holiday's but that was it. He never really made true friends with any Slytherins, they respected him... and feared him so that was good enough for now. But he did meet a few other students from other houses, mainly from breaking up a few of the many fights his... underlings were involved in.

One such fight happened with five first years ganging up on Percy Weasley when the boy insulted them, calling them dark wizards in training and filthy slimy slytherins...

-X-

"What is this?" Harry mused coldly as he approached the six boys in the middle of a empty corridor, having started to explore the castle in his free time to keep in shape. "Five Slytherins all fighting one Gryffindor second year? I must say that I've never been so ashamed."

"He started it!" one of the five growled, glaring at the redhead who had curled into a ball as the younger students had been kicking and stomping him.

"That may be," Harry snapped coldly, "But we are Slytherin, the house of cunning, ambition, and most of all intelligence. Yet here you are acting like a bunch of hotheaded Gryffindors and rushing into a fight."

Their cheeks reddened, writher it be from anger or embarrassment he didn't know.

"Now, leave and go to wherever you belong." Harry ordered coldly before turning to Percy as the five Slytherins left, "Do watch what you say Weasley, next time I might not be able to stop them and I heard what you said. In all honesty I should've left you to their mercy..."

-X-

Due to his action, the red head's brothers, Bill Weasley, a seventh year student, and Charles Weasley, a fifth year Gryffindor like the others, thanked him for keeping his brother in one piece and out of the infirmary. Promising him that they'd return the favor later.

But as the winter season passed, the snow melting as everything heated up, students and teachers alike found themselves facing the most stressful time of the year, final exams.

Naturally, Harry scored the highest and even set a new school record concerning the testing scores.

-X-

1991...

-X-

Rose Potter, age 11 smiled as she sat down on the three legged stool in front of the entire school to be sorted. Not nervous in the least, she looked around and spied her older brother watching from the Slytherin table. Just before the fabric of the old sorting hat covered her face, their eyes met and she felt a instant surge of heat engulf her cheeks followed by the voice of the sorting hat snickering at what it found in the forefront of her mind.

_'Sorry child, but you will not fit in with the house of your sibling, you'd best go to...' _"GRYFFINDOR!"

-X-

Watching from his spot at the table, Harry hummed and listened to the mutterings of his house mates as Rose made her way over to the cheering table of Gryffindor students, offering a small polite clap for his sister along with some of the others.

"Should've known that the golden girl would go there," a young blond haired first year sneered a few seats down, "Stuck-up little-" The boy was cut off by a second year elbowing him in the side, "Ow, hey what was that for?"

"Be careful about what you say Malfoy," the boy next to him said lowly, "Don't want to say the wrong thing and end up on the wrong person's bad side."

Malfoy looked a little confused but noticed how the few second and third years close enough to hear them nodded, "What's that suppose to mean?"

A third-year across from the second-year next to him answered the question, "I means don't insult her without a good reason unless you want her brother after you,"

"Brother?" The blond repeated before scoffing, "What's a Gryffindor going to do? If he even looks at me wrong then my father will-" Another jab stopped the boy short.

"Trust me Malfoy," the second-year told him, "Her brother isn't in Gryffindor, he's in our house..." the boy looked away from the blond for a moment and grimaced, "... and he's looking right at you,"

Malfoy turned his head to see who the girl's brother was, ignoring the sorting and soon finding a pair of stony, green eyes looking directly into his own. The stare shattered his confidence and he quickly found it hard to breath, moments later, he was forced to look away or else he'd pass out under the intense stare.

"Listen, here's some advice," the third-year spoke after a minute, "I'm in the same year as him so trust me when I say this, Potter isn't someone you want to piss off. He might be the brother of Rose Potter but he proved that he's more of a Slytherin than anyone else here."

Draco sneaked another glance and to his relief, found that the guy had turned away as the sorting ended. The welcoming feast started and Draco frowned, those two didn't know what they were talking about. He was way more Slytherin than Potter was, in fact, he was the best! Just like his mother said!

And he'd prove it too, he'd show that guy his place and take over the whole house in no time.

In his arrogance, Draco Malfoy seemed to forget just how frightening he thought it was when Harry stared coldly at him or the fact that he was just a first-year while the other was a fourth-year... a highly-skilled and well connected fourth-year at that.

In his brooding, Draco missed the announcement at the end of the feast that the new history teacher had just arrived, revealing the fact that the class would now be taught by Lily Potter.

_To be continued..._

-X-

REVIEW

Tell me what you think and if it's worth continuing.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter, the Forgotten Son

_Chapter 2: The First Days_

-X-

(I Own Nothing)

-X-

(AN: Someone pointed out a mistake in the first chapter, I mistakenly had the third year tell Draco that he was in the same year as Harry, but Harry is in fact a fourth year, sorry about that. I'll correct it soon as I can. Also, I may be changing some dates around, nothing too major but things that some avid Potter junkie may notice.)

-X-

After the traditional Hogwarts Welcoming Feast, all but the first years and prefects left to go directly to their respective dorms or common rooms. Prefects were required to take the new students around, showing them some of the amazing and magical quirks that the magically infused castle had before heading to the dorms. There, they would be told the password and later get a speech from Snape about house unity and that if they did have, 'disagreements' to take care of them in the privacy of the common room.

But unknown to most, five notable students were currently not in their dorms despite the fact that it was close to curfew.

Not many knew this but there were three factions that controlled the school, the first was the Board of Governors, a group of men and women that acted as the go-between for the Ministry and the Headmaster. They were suppose to be trying to improve the school but mainly used the power for other things. Secondly there was the Staff, the Headmaster and the teachers were naturally going to enforce school rules.

But lastly was one that few knew about. They didn't have a true name but consisted of seven students, two from each house except from Slytherin. Each member held some sway with the children and worked together to manipulate the school how they wanted it to be. But the reason Slytherin only had one member was simple, the Slytherin student was their leader...

Standing in one of the many unused classrooms that littered the halls of Hogwarts, five teens had pushed two of the long desks together and had moved the benches around them to sit. Seven magical candles flickered as they floated above the two desks, letting off a surprising amount of light considering the size of the flame.

Four sat at the sides while the last stood at the head, looking at each other with serious faces as they all presented their wands and placed them on the desks so that the tip faced them. The four nodded to each other and looked to the last person expectedly.

"Good evening, everyone. It is a pleasure to see you all again... well it's nice to see the four of you, seeing that two of our group are playing chaperone to our new students," Harry hummed to the four as he stood at the head of the table, dressed in his normal uniform and vest while looking them over.

The first was an older girl in her seventh year of Hogwarts, she wore the standard uniform of Hogwarts baring the yellow Hufflepuff crest and had a yellow and brown tie loosely hanging around her neck. She was rather average looking in shape but had dark, twinkling eyes with a pale, heart-shaped face. But her most defining feature was the short spiky hair that seemed to glow bright, bubble gum pink.

"Yeah don't remind me," the girl huffed, "Those two were made prefects this year."

Harry stared at her for a moment, "You only have yourself to blame, Tonks. As Professor Sprout said, you lack the ability to behave despite your considerable influence over your fellow Hufflepuff,"

That made her sigh again, her hair turning a depressed blue for a moment before turning back to pink.

Nymphadora Tonks was a talented and quite popular girl in her house, mainly due to the fact that she was a Metamorph which boys found attractive for obvious reasons. But the ability came with a price, due to changing her body's natural shape, her balance was nonexistent and it wasn't odd to see her trip over her own two feet at random times. He had met and befriended the 17 year-old, who also happened to be the cousin of Rose's godfather Sirius Black, back during his second year. Her boyfriend at the time had been trying to convince her into changing into some other girl and going with him into the nearest broom closet, only for her to refuse since she hated when people asked her to change all the time.

When the boy tried use coercion, Harry stunned him and asked the older girl if she was ok. It goes without saying that she dumped her boyfriend and gained a good friend in Harry.

Sitting next to her was a handsome young man with curly brown hair and bright gray eyes. He wore the same house colors as Tonks and was often called cute by older students.

"But you got to admit, some of those pranks were funny," he mused with a small chuckle, leaning back and smiling at the memories.

"Cedric's got a point," Tonks with a grin, also thinking back to the pranks.

Cedric was a year younger than Harry and was the son of Amos Diggory, an official working in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. He was invited into the group a little while after the start of his second year after distinguishing himself as both an academic and athletic student. He had made reserve seeker for the team and shined when the first-string seeker french kissed the metal pole holding one of the rings at full speed.

He was very charismatic and popular among his fellow hufflepuff dorm mates, even more so to the females once he started building muscle from training to be a better seeker. To younger Hufflepuff he was like a big brother, always giving advice to them when it involved things they didn't want to ask their head of house about.

Sitting across from Cedric was a fifth year Ravenclaw with long light brown curly hair, she was an attractive girl in her own right with doe brown eyes and a slightly round face but hid her teenage body under the school cloak.

She was a muggleborn student with a serious love for Quidditch and a dark secret, a fact that Harry easly picked up on. While she loved to watch Quidditch, she loved power even more. The girl, like many other females, liked to manipulate things, cause drama, and the like. With her little group of gossip mongers, she had a lot of influence over the students opinions on things and jumped at the chance to control more.

Lastly, there was a well built and burly 15 year old boy with a commanding presence. He had dark brown eyes and short matching hair. The teen also wore his cloak, proudly displayed the small red and gold Quidditch pin identifying him as the team captain.

His name was Oliver Wood, an aspiring Quidditch player who dreamed of making it big. He had been desperate to be on the team, dreaming of being Captain so when the younger Slytherin offered him the chance, he jumped at it... a bit suspicious but not enough to stop him.

When his dream soon came true, his loyalty had been solidified and with that loyalty, he helped the group with whatever needed to be done.

"As you all know, Charlie Weasley and Robert Hillard are both busy attending to the new first years, so please fill them in later." Harry said while glancing to Oliver and Penelope, "First off, it seems that we have a new defense Professor."

He was cut off by a snort from Tonks, "I give 'em two months max," she said with a grin, "Just like the last few."

"Yes... that stuttering fool has got to go, how can you teach defense when you fear every loud notice and dark corner," Harry mused with a sneer, "Oliver, could you have our two prankster twins give the man a rather festive first week of classes?"

The Gryffindor grinned, "I'm sure they'd love the idea, same deal as last time?"

He nodded, "Of course. But on to my main concern, I'm sure that you all heard the Headmaster's announcement concerning the third floor?"

They nodded.

"Well something isn't right... why would he make the corridor off limits? Much less with the threat of a possible painful death, that is, unless he's hiding something... keep an eye out for anything... stranger than usual, I don't like it at all." The 14 year old was silent for a second, letting it soak in, "But other than that, I do not have anything else to say, do any of you?"

Penelope cleared her throat, catching their attention as Harry sat down, "I got something to ask. What's with the rumor I heard about you and the Carrow twins being... really... really close?"

That got everyone's complete and utter attention, making them snap their heads over to the boy in question with shock in their eyes.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "And what might this rumor be?"

"About you and them doing something other than snogging like crazy in a broom closet and that both of them couldn't walk or sit right for days." the girl replied without missing a beat.

The boy looked her in the eye without betraying a thing, "I have no doubt that it was Flora and Hestia who started the rumors, both of them are quite enamored with me."

"That still dosen't answer me,"

Harry's smirk told them everything they needed to know.

-X-

Slipping through the empty corridors towards the Slytherin Dungeon, Harry easly made it to the wall hiding the entrance of the Slytherin dorms without trouble.

"pureblood," he muttered lowly with a shake of his head as the wall in the cellars opened, revealing a passage that led to the low-ceiling, dungeon-like room with greenish lamps and chairs. It extended part way under the lake outside the castle and even had some charmed windows that allowed them to see into the murky green waters. The common room has lots of low backed black and dark green leather sofas with buttons, skulls, and dark wood cupboards. It has quite a grand atmosphere, but also quite a cold one.

Upon entering, the few who still remained up, mainly upper-years, regarded him momentarily before returning to what they were doing, but a few second and third years either smiled or nodded at him as he headed towards the area where fourth year students stayed.

Unlike the Gryffindors, who bunked with their year mates in their tower, Slytherin students weren't required to bunk in the same rooms unless they wanted to, in which the room would be expanded and depending on how many were bunking together, up to two bunk beds were placed in the room.

The only ones exempt from this were the first years, they had to have at least one bunkmate until they became second years. Mainly to insure that they aren't doing something incredibly stupid in the confines of their room but also to make sure they get to know each other a bit.

He himself had bunked with Lucian Bole in his first year and didn't have any big problems with the boy, but it didn't stop him from taking a room to himself the next year.

Seeing as he was the only one staying in the room, it was a bit small but suitable. All the stuff he had left there the previous three years had also been moved into his new room.

In the corner was his dark wood twin-sized bed with a Slytherin Green comforter, a black pillow and matching sheets. Next to it stood a carved night stand with small burning lamp and a large drawer for whatever he wanted to store there. Beside the night stand, a dark green armchair sat in the corner, angled to look into the middle of the room towards a round area rug depicting the Slytherin crest. Against one wall stood a small bookcase with five wide shelves, the first held the school books that he would be required to carry on various days, below it sat thick manuscripts holding spell, charm, potion, and rune theories written by masters in their subject. The third shelf had a row of smaller spell and charm books organized by difficulty and the skill they required to be casted and the fourth held potions books. Lastly, the bottom shelf was more of his random book collection, he had some runes books, astronomy, divination... anything that he may need to look at if he had to look something up. Across from that was a desk for homework with his trunk sitting at the foot of his bed not too far from the desk, which still held the unused ink pots and quills sitting on it that he left the year before.

"Good evening Master," Twilly greeted as she popped in, holding a stack of his cleaned and folded clothing, "I've finished arranging your room just as you had it and just did finish ironing your pants for tomorrow,"

"Thank you Twilly," he muttered as she placed the clothing into his trunk, laying a stack of his usual clothing on the top, "Feel free to take the rest of the night off, you've done well and earned that rest,"

The elf in maids clothing bowed, "Your too kind Master, thank you,"

As the house elf left, he removed his vest and shoes, moving over to relax in his chair. He didn't sit there five minutes before there was a knock on his door, making him smirk.

There was another difference between Slytherin and Gryffindor, in the other house, boys and girls weren't allowed to go into the dorms of the opposite sex.

The door opened.

"Hello Flora... Hestia."

Flora and Hestia Carrow, the identical twins of Slytherin, were fellow fourth years and very antisocial for some reason. Not because of their looks or anything as they were both very attractive. Both had long brown hair and a fondness for green, the two were only a few inches shorter than him and while they hadn't filled out all the way, their bodies just screamed cute going on sexy.

"Hello Harry," they said together before stepping in.

The door shut lightly behind them and nothing else was heard for the remainder of the night, thanks to a powerful silencing charm.

-X-

Rose huffed as she walked to her second class of the day, Potions. Both James, Uncle Remus, and Uncle Sirius had warned her about the professor, saying that he might be a bit harsher on her because of them pranking him in school.

'Just what I needed,' she groaned to herself while descending into the dungeons. It had been a day since classes started and yesterday had been much better than today, first off she had woke up late and nearly missed breakfast, then she had to all but run to Charms and now had to go all the way to the dungeons by herself, seeing as her friends Hermione and Ron had went on ahead while she was asked to stay behind by Flitwick.

Checking the watch on her wrist, she groaned, she was late on the first day of potions! Could it get any worse?

To make things worse, she hadn't seen hide nor hair of her brother at all since they got off the train. Which she could understand, after-all they could have completely different schedules and might be in different parts of Hogwarts all the time. But she hadn't even seen him at lunch or dinner the day before and she wanted to talk to him about their classes... or at least to see him for a little while.

"Rose?" a familiar voice called out to her from down the stone hallway, making the girl turn to spot Harry leisurely making his way towards her, "What are you doing out, shouldn't you be in class already?"

"Harry!" she all but cheered, running over to him and giving her brother a hug, "Where have you been? I couldn't find you at lunch or dinner yesterday,"

He wrapped an arm around her, carrying a messenger bag across his chest that looked similar to her own while returning the hug, just not as eagerly as she had, "I didn't eat in the great hall yesterday, I stopped by the kitchen and picked something up. But don't try to change the subject, what are you doing wandering around when you should be in class?"

"I'm running late, Professor Flitwick wanted to congratulate me for doing so good on my first day,"

Harry nodded in understanding, "Oh, well forgive me for thinking that you were skipping class. But if your here then that means you must have Snape next."

She nodded, "Yeah and dad said that he might not like me,"

Her brother raised an eyebrow, "I don't think so," he mused while looking at the girl, she was the spitting image of his mother and from what he knew, Lily had been Snapes best and only friend for awhile. That was until he started hanging out with the wrong people and called her a mudblood in a fit of anger and embarrassment due to James humiliating him once again.

He turned her around and ushered her on, "Come on, I'll walk you to class and make sure that Snape knows why your late,"

"Won't you get in trouble for being late?"

"I don't have a class until this afternoon." he replied as they both started towards Snape's classroom, "But tell me, how do you like Hogwarts so far?"

"It's so cool!" Rose gushed, "There's so many amazing things here and I haven't been everywhere yet!"

Harry smiled, "Well maybe one day you and me will have to go exploring,"

"Really!"

He nodded, "Of course, but first you'll have to do your best in class... speaking of which, here's Snape's class." Harry told her before knocking three times.

After a moment of waiting, the door flung open revealing Snape's frowning face, "May I help you Mr. Potter?"

"Certainly Professor, you see, I was walking and spotted my sister walking to class, I do hope you forgive her tardiness." Harry spoke while stepping aside, revealing his sister who had as some point taken position behind him upon the door slamming open.

Snapes steely gaze locked onto Rose and for a moment, they softened before returning back to normal, "Ah yes... Ms. Potter, our new celebrity,"

"Also sir," Harry interjected before the man could continue and say something about her being late, "I would like to speak with you outside... may Rose go and take her seat?"

Snape looked at him for a second and nodded, "Ms. Potter, go and take a seat." he told her before turning to the class, "And the rest of you get out ready for notes... that goes for you too Ms. Potter,"

"Yes Professor," she nearly squeaked out before entering the room.

Snape stepped out and closed the door, "Now what is it that you wanted to talk about Potter?"

"My sister. She is not a fault for being late as Professor Flitwick held her back... and seeing as she's only been her for a day and has never before set foot in the dungeons... I'd say that she was lucky to have been heading the right way in the first place."

"I see..." the professor muttered, "Leave it to Flitwick to do something like that,"

"Also sir, I'd consider it a personal favor to me if you reframe from making unnecessary jabs at her fame and attempting to embarrass her," he said making Snape's eyes widen a bit.

A personal favor from Harry was as good as Magical Oath but rarer than finding a generous goblin. The last one that he knew about getting one was those thrice damned Weasley twins and somehow, they'd gotten into the storage room that Argus Filch used to lock away the years worth of pranking items that accumulated over time, leading to the worst week of pranking in school history. He couldn't prove anything but he knew that Harry had somehow got them in.

"Alright then Potter," he spoke after a second of thinking, "I'll reframe from messing with your sister."

Harry nodded, "Thank you, but one last thing... as I'm sure you know, I have ears everywhere and hear a lot of things. One such thing is that your godson Draco, who just so happens to have this same class right now, is planning on sabotaging my sister while she works on a potion... So let me be frank, if something happens to her, I'll know who did it and you know exactly what my reaction will be. So if you care for your godson I implore you to keep him on a tight leash." he told the teacher darkly yet calm and smooth before his eyes got a hard glint, "Or else I'll be forced to leash him like a filthy animal then hang him with it."

Snape, impressed with the show and knowing exactly how the boy commanded such respect from his fellow Slytherins, nodded, "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on them both for you... and Lily. But I'm going to save my favor for later,"

"Of course, now if you'll excuse me,"

-X-

Rose sat next to Hermione near the front, seeing as it was the only seat left as Ron had taken one in the back. "Thanks for waiting for me," she whispered after a minute with a frown to the bushy haired girl next to her.

"Sorry Rose, I just didn't want to be late." the girl apologized, "But who was that you walked with?"

"My big brother, he's a fourth year and is the smartest, strongest boy I know here,"

By now, Snape had returned and a hush fell over them all. He headed to the front of the class and cleared his throat, "Well, now that we're all here," he spoke with a pointed glance to the redheaded girl, "I can continue. As I was saying... In this class I will teach you how to brew fame, bottle glory, and even put a stopper on death,"

Draco, who had been sitting on the other side of the room, snorted lightly, "Like Potter needs it, she's got fame and glory coming out her arse," he muttered to the boy next to him, but still loud enough to be heard.

"Five points from Slytherin for interrupting the teacher and another five for vulgar insults to another student," Snape snapped at his godson, deciding to nip the problem in the bud before it grew to be a real problem that could threaten the boy... in the form of a powerful and extremely vindictive older brother.

He saw what happened to Flint, he wouldn't allow it to happen to Draco. To make matters worse, he planned on starting a lab today to teach them how to use the tools and the proper way to do things, or even starting a simple Boil curing potion if time permitted. This was a double period too, oh joy.

_To be continued..._

-X-

Please continue to review, I love 'em!


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter, the Forgotten Son

_Chapter 3: Prince of Slytherin_

-X-

(I Own Nothing)

-X-

AN: I've received a review about the timeline so let me clear some things up real quick. Also I'm sorry for mixing up Charlie Weasley's year in the first chapter, he wasn't a fifth year but a fourth year. Also, I'm not really sure about how the books or movies go about this but I've read stories where Tonks is in her last year as Harry becomes a first year, so I'm going with this.

July 31, 1976: Harry Potter is born.

July 31, 1980: Rose Potter is born.

October 31, 1981: Voldemort attacks and Rose becomes the Girl-Who-Lived.

1980's- 1990's: Ravenclaw student Robert Hillard attends Hogwarts. Becomes a Prefect in 1991 and as the first to welcome students into his house.

1984-1991: Nymphadora Tonks attends Hogwarts and is sorted into Hufflepuff. Charles 'Charlie' Weasley attends Hogwarts, is sorted into Gryffindor, and is made a prefect in 1991.

1987-1994: Oliver Wood attends Hogwarts and is sorted into Gryffindor. Penelope Clearwater attends Hogwarts and is sorted into Ravenclaw.

1988: Harry Potter attends Hogwarts and is sorted into Slytherin.

1989: Cedric Diggory attends Hogwarts and is sorted into Hufflepuff.

1991: Rose attends Hogwarts and is sorted into Gryffindor. Lily takes the place of the ghost Cutbert Binns as the Professor for History of Magic.

-X-

Harry sat silently in his afternoon class with a small book in hand while absently waving his wand towards a canvas. Many students didn't find out that Hogwarts had other classes that they could sign up for besides the standard seven, which were; Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Astronomy and Herbology.

They actually offered 20 different courses all together, those first seven were just the standard thing that first years had to take to get a feel for things. Aside from the standards, Hogwarts had; Art, Muggle Art, Arithmancy, Study of Ancient Runes, History of Magic, Herbology, Divination, Music, Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies, Flying, Apparation, Alchemy, Magical Theory, and Ghoul Studies.

Right now, he was sitting in art class, painting a picture with his magic. Every way he moved his wand caused the brush to float and paint what he pictured in his imagination, this class really showed how artistic a person was and they needed a good imagination to visualize all the small details of the project they did.

The classroom was nice and relaxed, the teacher, a young brunette who commuted to Hogwarts every other day to teach her classes believed in hands on learning and graded them on if they at least tried or improved. As such, their desks were usually stacked against the wall unless they were working on molding things and they could choose where to set up their stuff for class.

The teacher walking over got his attention, "Harry this is just wonderful!" she smiled while looking at the painting he had absently created, a moving scene depicting a slowly rising sun that made an arc over the top, rising at one side and setting on the other.

"Thank you Professor Louis," he told the woman, turning to give her a small smile before turning back to the book in his hand.

Suddenly there was a loud band followed by yelling, which caused a few of the other students to jump and ruin their painting. Looking to the open door, everyone started laughing at the sight of their sad excuse of a defense teacher running around in the halls, swiping at a swarm of bats that viciously attacked him from all sides.

"Looks like the Weasley twins are happy to be back," the art professor mused with a smile of her own.

Harry glanced over at her, "And what makes you so sure that it was them?"

She gave him a deadpanned look, "Because they have the class right now... but I'm more than sure that they'll have a convenient excuse to prove their innocence... just like last time with Professor Quinten when he was swarmed by bees made out of jelly."

Harry hummed but inwardly smirked, they'd definitely earned their reward after that one. Quinten had been flirting with the girls in his class and making lewd gestures and comments to them during Hogsmeade weekends. How he was allowed to stay he'd never know, but he had the Twins target the man without mercy until the man quit and ran out of the Great Hall with a pack of rabid squirrels chasing him as he screamed that they were after his nuts.

Finally, Quirrell tripped on his robes and slammed face first into the ground, causing the swarm to fly off as their target no longer moved.

No one really paid the man anymore attention after that but one of the more artistic Hufflepuffs already had another canvas out and started painting what he had just saw.

-X-

After Art, Harry only had one more class to attend and it was Astronomy, but it didn't start until dark so that they could see the stars and study them with their magical telescopes. It was a required subject for first through fifth years to take and they usually learned things like the names of stars, constellations, planets, and even their locations, movements or the environments on the surfaces.

But it would be hours before class started for him and so far he had no prior engagements to attend to.

The sound of shrieking girls reached his ears just as he turned a corner, where he saw a group of Ravenclaws soaked to the bone while a laughing little poltergeist named Peeves rolled around in the air. He hated the thing with a passion, as did many others including the ghosts whom refused to refer to Peeves as a ghost at all, saying that he gave them a bad name.

In first year, he never really cared about the poltergeist, if anything he was a little sympathetic due to the fact that the other ghosts didn't accept him as one of their own. But all that changed when Peeves managed to somehow get a hold of his school bag and poured ink into it, ruining his books and homework with a mocking laugh.

Drawing his wand, Harry muttered a spell that he'd learned just for this reason and made a stabbing motion towards the little irritation, sending a purple orb of light right into Peeves skull and sending it flying through the air where it vanished into a suit of armor.

The bucket that had been used by Peeves clattered to the floor as the ghost was hit, causing the girls to jump in shock as they had been trying to pick up the stack of now soaked books that they'd been carrying.

Moments later, Peeves stuck his head through the chest of a suit of armor looking for his attacker, only to gape, "AH! IT'S YOU!" he squawked before ducking back into the armor as another purple ball of light slammed into it.

Scowling at the armor which Peeves had vanished through, Harry walked over to the group of girls, most likely first years from the names of the books that they had, "Your new here so here's some advice to take to heart, watch out for Peeves. There are only two that can truly control him, the first being the Headmaster and lastly the Bloody Baron." he told them as his scowl turned into a look of indifference.

"What do you mean?" one of them asked, "Didn't you just make him leave with that spell?"

Harry's eyebrow raised before he shook his head, waving his wand and muttering a drying charm to dry them off, "The spell wasn't to banish him..." he mused, not telling them that it was to hurt the ghost, "We've had... altercations in the past and as you can see, I've won and he now fears me. But I must be going now so please have a wonderful day,"

-X-

Lily sighed as she finished grading her last batch of history papers just after lunch. It had been a whole week since school started and she was at her wits end, not because of the students but because of her son.

She had taken the job not only to continue to look out for Rose but to try and connect with Harry as well, but so far she hadn't even had the chance to talk with him and only caught glances of the teen every now and then.

But that didn't mean that she didn't hear things about him from his other teachers during the staff meetings that were held every few days. Usually it was just them sitting around, eating sweets, drinking tea or pumpkin juice and gossiping about the students like a bunch of old maids but every now and then they had a serious topic to talk about.

During the last meeting, Harry had come up when they were talking about the students grades. Apparently, while Harry was well liked by most of his professors, Severus enjoyed to keep the fact that Harry was in his house fresh on their minds... well, mainly McGonagall, seeing as they were rivals for the House Cup.

They even had a couple of small betting pools on who Harry would start dating and what he would do after graduating. So far, they had him taking an apprenticeship with one of them here at Hogwarts in the lead with Auror training being a close second, Snape even had a bet of his own that Harry would be an apprentice to him as to become a potions master.

Checking the time, she remembered that Rose had mentioned something about having to take the first year flying lesson with Madam Hooch and contemplated on if she should go and watch.

-X-

Heading towards the castle courtyard where his sister would be taking her 'first' flying lesson in school, Harry heard a loud crashing noise and turned to see Tonks sprawled out on the ground after once again losing her balance and tripping.

"Good afternoon, Tonks," he greeted evenly while walking over and helping the girl up.

"Wotcher, Harry," she muttered while brushing her robes off, cursing her clumsiness. "What'cha doing?"

"Rose is about to take her first flying lesson here at Hogwarts, I'm going so that I can watch," Harry told her.

"Mind if I tag along?"

He shrugged and both started towards the entrance and down the stone walkway to the small area where the first years would be taking the class. Halfway to the courtyard, they met Madam Hooch.

Madam Rolanda Hooch was a strict but caring witch working as the Flying instructor, Quidditch referee, and coach at Hogwarts. She had gray hair that spiked out in all directions and looked very young despite her being 90 years old, born in 1901.

Dressed in her flying robes and large brown leather gloves with a whistle around her neck, she gave Harry a small smile while Tonks got a suspicious look from her.

"Good afternoon Madam Hooch," Harry greeted in the same tone as before with Tonks waving and saying 'Hey,'.

"Afternoon Harry... Ms. Tonks, what are you two doing out here?" the flying instructor questioned.

Harry answered, "I'm here to watch my little sister's flying lesson if you don't mind, I haven't had time to see her and I'd hate for her to feel as if I didn't care for her,"

The woman gave him a warmer smile, "Of course I don't mind, although if she's as good as you were during your first lesson then I suspect that she'll be a shoo-in for the team Seeker next year," she spoke before looking to Tonks and losing her warm tone, "What about you?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, Madam Hooch still hadn't forgave Tonks for accidentally hexing her the previous year when she tried to aim for her ex-boyfriend, only to stumble and send it into the older woman. It had taken a lot of effort to convince her to forgive the girl but she still held the grudge despite having accepting Tonks' apology.

"I'm hanging out with Harry," she told the woman, leaning away as she got an evil eye from her.

Hooch studied her for a moment, her grudge was only part of why she was a bit harsh on Tonks and the other part was because she could see how the girl looked at the younger man over the years that he'd been at the school. And quite frankly, she didn't approve.

As the tense silence engulfed them, it was Harry that got their attention, "Pardon me Madam, but don't you have a class to teach?"

Cursing inwardly, she headed towards the open courtyard where the students were waiting, finding the 24 students waiting near the two rows of broomsticks with the Gryffindors on one side while the Slytherin stood across from them.

Settling down on a small stone bench against the wall, where they went unnoticed as they were mainly behind the wall of Gryffindor students, both Harry and Tonks watched as Hooch walked between the rows while telling them good afternoon, even greeting one girl that she already knew named Amanda.

"This brings back memories," Tonks mused as the old woman started the lesson, having the first years stand on the left side of their broom and hold their hand over the broom while saying/yelling the word up.

"Indeed," the boy muttered, half smiling as the broom instantly shot into Rose's hand before she even finished saying the word. To their amusement, Charlie's little brother Ron got smacked in the nose by his broom, making Rose snicker.

Once all the first years got the brooms to respond, Madam Hooch had them mount the brooms and kick off the ground with orders to hover for a bit then touch back down. But as soon as she blew the whistle, Neville Longbottom's broom goes crazy and takes him on a wide fly around the yard before shooting high into the air, arcing and screaming straight towards the stone walkway nearby.

Madam Hooch tried to use her magic, starting the incantation to stop the broom but it seemed to notice turned in the air so that she had to jump out of the way as it spun the boy riding it like a corkscrew while swooping back up into the air.

"Immobilis," A voice called out over the field as a spell struck the broom, making it freeze ten feet in the air.

Everyone turned to see Harry Potter standing there with his wand out and a frown on his face before he brought both the boy and broom over to him with the summoning charm.

As Hooch jogged over as fast as she could, slowly due to her robes, Harry levitated Neville off the broom and onto his feet where the boy stuttered out a thank you.

"Mr. Longbottem, are you hurt?" the teacher asked while checking the boy over. Finding him to be just fine, she turned frowned at him for what she believed was him trying to show off, "What were you thinking-"

As she started berating the boy, Harry tuned her out and looked over the broom. It was obvious that it wasn't his fault but Hooch hadn't been looking at the time. Like all the school brooms, they were very old and worn out but this one seemed to be one of the worst he'd seen. The twigs in the end were ragged, bent, or even outright broken while the entire handle looked moments away from breaking, in fact, a large crack ran up the entire length.

Turning back to Madam Hooch, who was in mid speech about the boy's supposed 'recklessness' while the other students watched with pity (Gryffindor) or enjoyment (Slytherin).

"Madam Hooch, before you continue might I suggest that you take a look at his broom before needlessly scolding him for something out of his control?" he interjected loud enough for his voice to be heard over her reprimanding, catching her attention.

As she walked over and studied the immobile broom she grimaced slightly, "I see... well then, I'm sorry about that Mr. Longbottom, it's clearly not your fault but the brooms poor condition. But let this be a lesson to all of you, poorly kept brooms can often malfunction if not cared for. Now excuse me while I put this broom aside and get one of the extras... I should also check the others that the school house elves brought."

So while Madam Hooch carried the broom over to the doorway and leaned it against the wall before grabbing another and carrying it over to check the others for damage, giving them all a bit of free time.

"Did that remind you of someone?" Tonks asked after a minute, referring to the broom malfunction with a small grin, since no one was harmed, she could now joke about it.

Harry nodded, "Terry Conner if I'm not mistaken... flew straight into the wall due to a broken handle.

"Hey what are you doing here?" a boy called out, "You spying on us?"

"Ron!" Rose called out with an indignant tone, punching him in the arm.

Wincing, the freckle faced red head grabbed his arm, "Ow! Hey what was that for!"

"Don't talk about my brother like that!" she told the boy loudly, getting the attention of those who didn't already know the connection between Gryffindors golden girl and Slytherins prince, a name given to him by the Twins that had caught on.

Hermione blinked, "He's your brother? Why didn't you didn't tell us that he was in Slytherin?"

The look she got from her only real friend in Gryffindor was surprising and chilling... scary even, "Is there a problem with him being in Slytherin?"

"Yeah," Ron muttered loudly, "All Slytherins are evil,"

The girl was about to explode at the redheaded boy for saying that, but the fact that Harry was her older brother was proved to the Slytherins when said fourth year spoke in a voice that far surpassed Rose's previous chilling tone.

"How droll," Harry started while looking directly into the boy's eyes, "I can not help but notice just how similar both you and your brother Percy are. Hopefully you might learn to keep such stereotypical view to yourself just as he did without learning the way he did. No doubt he's tried to keep it silent but it was... ignorant and hateful remarks such as the one you just made that ended with him being attacked in the halls of Hogwarts for his slander."

Never once did Harry's expression change as he continued with a scoff, "And spying? Spying on what, a batch of first years taking their first flying lesson of the year? Do not delude yourself with smug delusions that just because your elder brothers were skilled flyers means you are as well. In fact, I am well acquainted with your brothers Bill and Charlie as well as the twins to some extent and they've joked more than once about your abysmal skills in not only flying but quidditch as well. I believe they said that your little sister was a far better player than you are now when she was seven." he continued until everyone was surprised that ice hadn't started covering the teen.

But all of his icy coldness vanished as he looked at Rose with a small, barely noticeable smile, "So, how are you this afternoon Rose?"

-X-

As the weeks flew by, everyone at Hogwarts found Halloween upon them... mainly because this seemed to energize the Twins and their friends into upping their game to the point where even Dumbledore checked his seat before sitting down to eat. As such, they were given an impressive amount of detentions and often spent their afternoons cleaning up after their mess or whatever their detention givers needed done.

McGonagall had them dusting her classroom, rearranging desks multiple times to how she thought would work best, often having them move them back to how they were then changing them again until deciding to go back to how she had them in the first place once again.

Whenever Snape had them the two were scrubbing at cauldrons with a toothbrush but the worst yet was when they were made to clean up the 'aftermath' of a bunch of dung bombs going off... without magic.

Rose juggled school and her social life like a professional, taking after her brother and making sure that all of her work was done before hanging out with her friends. Hermione and her usually helped each other and got annoyed with Ron when he started trying to copy their work all the time and yapping in their ears about 'evil slytherins' and such, earning him the silent treatment most of the time. She also spent some of her free time exploring the school with Harry like he had promised, even inviting Hermione but not Ron as he was an idiot, or as Snape would put it, a Dunderhead.

Hermione found herself attracted to her best friends older brother, like her, he knew the power of knowledge and did his work diligently without fail. She often found herself being called a female version of him by some of the teachers as she studied all that she could and passed with the highest grades. So when she was invited to go walking around the castle with them she was more than happy to go and be with two people who didn't see her as a 'know it all' or wanted to use her for her smarts.

During their exploring, they stumbled across what they found to be the Mirror of Erised, or if you turned the word around, the Mirror of Desire. Which showed them what they desired most at the time

What the girls saw made them both blush and refuse to say what they saw, but Harry saw himself looking at a red stone, tossing it up and catching it with a look of thought on his face.

During this time, the whole school in general didn't really know what to make of the Gryffindor/Slytherin siblings, for years they had seen the rivalry as the way of life but now things seemed... stranger than usual. The younger students were the most confused, as they had learned from older students about the rivalry. But those that knew about Harry found themselves idly wondering how far the 'Slytherin Prince' would go for his little sister, not that they would dare do something to the girl, nothing was worth having an angry fourth year like him out for blood.

It wasn't until Halloween night did they get their answer.

"TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!"

As the staff had the students heading for safety, Harry realized that his sister was off trying to console Hermione, who Ron had picked on earlier that day.

Slipping off without anyone noticing... well anyone that would inform the staff about him leaving, Harry headed towards the girls bathroom not too far away to get the pair.

The next morning, the school would be shocked to silence when the story of what happened next was told to them in a morning announcement by the Headmaster.

_To be continued..._

-X-

REVIEW!

Any ideas on what you want or thing should happen next? Maybe I'll incorporate them for you if their good.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter, the Forgotten Son

_Chapter 4: Deals_

-X-

(I Own Nothing)

-X-

It took no time at all to make his way to the girls bathroom in which his sister and her friend were in. Seeing as the dorms were in the other direction and far from the dungeons, too far for the troll to reach without being seen and taken care of by the staff.

When he turned a corner it hit him, making his blood run cold. The smell! The awful gut-wrenching stench of a bloody mountain troll. He knew it was one due to the fact that he wasn't already kneeling down and throwing his guts up as a swamp troll could be smelled for miles and both forest and river trolls were naturally too afraid to leave their domain and enter different landscapes.

The sound of something being broken reached his ears followed by a pair of loud screams, making his heart drop before sprinting as fast as he could towards the sound. As more screams were heard he could feel his insides burning, as if his blood was boiling to a fever pitch. He no longer heard the sound of his shoes hitting the stone, all he could hear was the screams and destruction followed by a growl.

Reaching the doorway to the bathroom, he entered to find the wooden stalls reduced to splinters, toilets broken and spraying water, and the sinks shattered into hundreds of little pieces. He saw both Rose and Hermione pressed up against the wall, Hermione frozen from fear as she stared at the lumbering troll gazing stupidly at them while Rose aimed her wand at the beast with a shaky grip.

The troll, standing over twelve feet tall and wearing a leather loincloth with a matching vest that did nothing to cover his hanging belly, grunted in it's troll language before slowly hefting the large wooden club in its hand above its head, making Rose yelp in fear and clinch her eyes.

Harry snapped.

With his wand in hand faster than many trained duelers could only dream of, Harry swung it like a blade while growling out the incantation, "Diffindo Maximus!" sending a white crescent shaped spell flying through the trolls wrist, completely cutting it off with a spurt of blood before the spell left a deep groove in the magically reinforced stone wall of Hogwarts.

The troll let out what seemed to be a pained cry after a moment of staring at the missing limb that gushed blood, ignoring everything while Harry used the moment to cast summoning charms on the two girls and place them out of the way.

As she and Hermione were placed behind Harry, Rose started to hug her brother only to see the look he had on his face. A frightening look, the look of uncontrollable anger and even... murder.

Neither female could do anything but watch as the teen stabbed his wand out at the injured troll, snarling "Expulso!" as the spell struck with a resounding boom the beast, ripping it's vest slightly and knocking it over into a pile of what used to be the bathroom stalls.

"Expulso!" Harry snarled again, casting the spell that blew the target back, causing a magical explosion to knock in back even further.

Over and over Harry struck the beast, his voice getting crueler and crueler with each spell until it slammed into the wall where Rose and Hermione had once been up against. The trolls skin was resistant to magic but not magic proof, by the fourth hit it's skin had busted and now each spell dug deeper and deeper with a bloody red mist painting the floor.

It grunted weakly, its entire midsection looking like ground meat while Harry gave an enraged snarl, "Nothing in this world shall threaten what I care for," he hissed coldly while glaring at the troll, "Filthy... Fucking animal... Expulso Maximus!"

The wall behind the troll crumbled as it's entire body broke through like a wrecking ball hitting a glass house.

The girls could only stare in horror, covering their mouths in shock. At first the entire thing was terrifying, Harry was showing a side they'd never seen before, he was so brutal, cruel... it wasn't right! But then they heard him, he cared for them enough to do something like that!

As strange as it sounded, just that made them feel like he was justified in what they saw as killing the troll. Maybe a little over the top but hey, whatever.

Looking at the broken wall, Rose stepped up behind Harry and grabbed his arm, halfway looking around him as well as using him as a human shield if need be while Hermione did the same.

"Is... is it..."

"Dead?" Harry finished for her coldly as they held his arms, "It's possible, but the question here is are you two ok?"

Before either could utter an answer, McGonagall, Quirrell, and Snape came busting in with their transfiguration professor in the lead and Snape bringing up the rear.

"OH!" McGonagall gasped while holding her chest and bracing herself against the wall, "Oh my goodness!"

Pale at the sight of all the blood she looked at the three, Rose and Hermione had already spun around as their head of house arrived but Harry remained turned, glaring at the unmoving form of the troll, "E-Explain yourselves right this instant!" she demanded while pointing her finger shakily at the three.

As the two girls started babbling, Harry spoke above them in a tone that was far colder than they'd ever heard, so cold that they almost felt it.

"I believe that it is quite obvious, Professor McGonagall... This... filthy beast, threatened the lives of two young girls and like all dangerous animals, has been put down." He said cold-bloodedly while turning slowly to look at them with a stoney face devoid of grief for what he'd just done.

"Be that as it may," McGonagall spoke, "You deliberately went against us and disobeyed what we told you to do. I expected better from you Mr. Potter,"

"Just as I've expected better of this school," Harry shot back without missing a beat or showing any emotion to what she'd just said, "This school proudly boasts that it is one of the best and safest in Europe and yet somehow, something as dimwitted as a troll made it's way in." He then frowned at her, "And how dare you say that you've expected better from me, I did what was right and protected both my sister and her friend. I've saved their lives and you have no right to speak down upon me for doing so."

During this, Rose glanced to Snape and noticed a patch of his pants lag missing while the skin underneath has what looked like a bite mark on it with blood dribbling from it. Snape noticed her looking and quickly covered his wounded leg from view with his robes.

McGonagall bit her lip, it wasn't like she could argue with him over that, he had indeed went against them to find his sister and ended up saving her life so to punish him would be like saying 'I don't care if they died as long as you do as you're told.'

Sighing, looking at the troll off in the distance then to them, she spoke, "Well I hope you know just how lucky you are... not many students could say that they took on a full-grown mountain troll and live to tell the tell... just... just head on back to your dorms and go to sleep."

With that said, she turned and walked off. Snape spare Harry one last glance that said 'We're going to talk about this' and followed suit. Lastly, Quirrell motioned for them to get a move on, saying "Come on children, let's leave before it wakes up."

Harry walked past him, "Not bloody likely," he muttered with the two girls walking close by his sides

-X-

By morning, unconfirmed rumors about what happened were already on everyone's lips thanks to the numerous portraits that had seen the troll lumber into the bathroom followed by Harry not too long after. But since there wasn't any portraits in the bathroom due to privacy reasons, they could only speculate on what might have happened.

But nothing could be confirmed or denied by the parties in question as neither Rose, Hermione, or Harry showed up the next morning, which was a Saturday meaning that only a handful of students had classes which were usually make-up days for missed assignments or electives.

Near the end of breakfast, which ran a little later than on the weekend than it did on week days, everyone who wanted to know what happened noticed that not only were the three in question were gone but so was Professor Potter. Dumbledore showed up late and ate a small breakfast before standing up to make an announcement.

"Students, if I may have your attention please!" he called out with his wand against his neck, making his voice much louder as to be heard over the noise of talking children.

The sound of a quill dropping could be heard as the Great Hall went silent.

"Due to the damage caused by last nights... ordeal with the troll that entered the castle, the girls bathroom in the charms corridor will be out of order until the damages are repaired and the... mess... is cleaned up." The old man announced with a small frown, he'd seen the aftermath and while the damage would be easy to fix, the blood covering the floor and even the walls was another story. Like the trolls skin, it's blood had similar magic resistant properties, meaning that it had to be cleaned the old fashion way, something that Filch was less than happy about. "I would also like to announce that in regards to what happened, I'm rewarding fifty house points to Slytherin for Mr. Potter actions in saving the lives of two first years and... taking care of the troll before it could hurt someone."

Those who could read between the lines and hear what wasn't said were shocked, they could see the slight pause in the mans words like he was deciding on what words to use. When he said that the fourth year 'took care' of the troll they knew what the man meant was that Harry had killed the troll before it could hurt his sister and her friend.

-X-

"Madam Pomfrey, I assure you that this is unneeded," Harry intoned blandly as he was made to lay back on one of the six white cots inside Hogwarts Hospital Wing while their resident healer and school nurse Madam Poppy Pomfrey checked him over with the glowing tip of her wand.

Poppy Pomfrey was a very sweet and kind elderly woman... when you were following her every direction when it came to being a patient at least. But like Minerva McGonagall, when it came to her job she took no nonsense and ruled the hospital wing with a iron fist.

The healer looked at him with a stern gaze, "That may be Mr. Potter, but after what happened last night we can't be too cautious. After all, you did blast a fully grown mountain troll through a wall."

Knowing that this wasn't one battle he could win with words or magic, he just laid their as her glowing wand hovered over him while Hermione and Rose sat on two beds across the small walkway, their tests already done.

When she finally finished, giving him a clean bill of health as her spells hadn't found anything wrong with him, he sat up and redressed behind the screens hiding his cot from view. The three started to leave but the door opened and in walked Lily.

"Harry..." the redheaded woman whispered while looking him over as he stopped a few feet away. "Can we... talk, please?"

Harry looked at her for a moment and nodded, he'd been expecting this for a while now and decided to go on and get this meeting out of the way.

"Rose, Hermione, can you give us some privacy? I'll be see you this afternoon" he spoke to the two, who nodded and left the room while Poppy had already went to her office.

"You know," he started as the door shut behind the two girls, "I've anticipated this meeting for quite some time... it's been awhile hasn't it mother?"

For some reason, hearing him refer to her as mother struck a chord with her, making her happy that he would still call her that.

"Harry... I'm so sorry," she started after a moment of silence, wanting to go on and get this off her chest, the very thing that had kept her awake at night and ate away at her soul, "I'm a terrible mother, I never should've neglected you like I did. Can you ever forgive me? I just want us to be a family again"

Harry raised an eyebrow without really expressing a positive or negative view, "Mother... I've forgiven you long ago for what you've done, but the fact of the matter is that you abandoned me years ago. My true childhood is over and you've missed out on it, the honest, brutal truth is that I no longer need a mother figure in my life. I've done well enough without one for the seven years before coming here to this school so why would I need one now? To appease the guilt consuming you from within? In all honesty I believe that you deserve to feel this way but I'm going to be the adult here and say that while I forgive you I will never forget."

She trembled.

"Now, I have business to attend to in Hogsmeade during this weekends trip so if you will excuse me, I must be on my way."

Watching her son walk around her and out of the Hospital wind, Lily didn't know what to feel. First off, Harry had said that he forgave her but at the same time didn't want anything to do with her. She felt better at first but his second statement cut like a knife and it wasn't as if she didn't deserve this... just as he said.

-X-

After sending the two first years on their way, Harry left the castle and walked down the path leading him to the village of Hogsmeade alone. The village was off limits to first and second year students so it was no surprise to see the place bustling with teens from the castle, buying anything that they might've needed. Clothing, parchment, quills, books, potions equipment, potions ingredients, quidditch items, candy, and even a magical greengrocer among other things.

But he wasn't there to shop right now, he'd have time for that later. No, he was here to get information from a... friend as well as meet someone else afterward.

Walking into the Three Broomsticks Inn, which was also a pub despite it's misleading name, Harry sat at the bar and waited.

"Hello Harry, what can I get for my favorite Hogwarts student?" Madam Rosmerta asked as she leaned against the bar across from him, the neck of her blouse dipping a bit low.

The woman was the owner of the pub and like most witches, aged a bit slower than normal, making her the wet dream of many schoolboys from the castle. Her hair was curly and blond with brown roots and her eyes were acid green. She had a few wrinkles here and there but her wonderful perky bosom was more than enough to distract most men from the small hints of her age.

"While I'd enjoy what you're offering," he mused with a raised eyebrow as he peered down into the woman's low cut shirt, taking in the sight of her cleavage, "I'm afraid that at the moment, I'm looking for something a little less... physical and a bit more... enlightening."

She smiled, "Oh I see, well what kind of information might you need?"

Ever since he first started coming here, he'd made sure to make friends with the owners of the two pubs in the village, the first being Aberforth Dumbledore, the younger brother of Albus Dumbledore and owner of the Hogshead, a dingy little pub. He and Aberforth had a... professional relationship to say the least, the pub wasn't as popular with the students like the Three Broomsticks was and his main customers were the more seedy denizens in the area. He invested some of his money into the pub to help the man out in return for letting him use the pubs back room as a meeting place whenever the 'seven' couldn't meet in the castle or to pass along any information that he might hear.

Rosemerta on the other hand didn't need any investments at all and in return for the information she could easly gather from gossiping students and visiting teachers who wanted to relax and talk about their days.

Presenting a small bag that clinked and chimed as it hit the bar, he laid his hand over it with an expectant look on his face. "There's something inside of Hogwarts, something that the school is hiding or protecting. I want to know what it is or why it's here." he told her lowly as not the be heard by the few people inside the pub at the time.

The blond barmaid hummed, looking thoughtful, "I think I might have heard something about that..."

-X-

Standing in Potage's Cauldron Shop, one of the three stores that the owner, Madam Potage owned, Harry looked over the many makes and brands of cauldrons that were offered. The place was a bit messy and dusty despite getting a lot of business from students destroying their cauldron during potions or wanting to get a better one, the shelves were haphazardly stacked and some cauldrons were even stacked on top of each other over seven feet high in the middle of the floor.

But when you ignored that, one found that the inventory was amazing, Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver, Self-Stirring, and Collapsible just to name a few. They also carried them in any size you needed, from cauldrons so large that you needed a bonfire to heat it to some so small that a candle looked like it would work.

"I've been thinking of acquiring a self-stirring cauldron made of silver," he mused out loud while looking at the item in question as a man in black robes walked in and over to him, "Very useful for not only potions but the slight reflection allows one to see who might be approaching, wouldn't you agree Professor Snape?"

"It would be a good investment for someone going into the field of potions," Snape replied off handily, "I bought one for my fifth year and still use it from time to time."

"Maybe, but what can I do for you Professor? You asked to speak with me here of all places, why not use your office?"

Snape frowned, stepping next to his student and giving him a look which Harry caught.

"Don't worry, Madam Potage is away for today and her assistant has decided to take an early lunch over at the Three Broomsticks," Harry told him before taking his wand and waving it at the door, which caused the sign in the window to change from 'Open' to 'Out for Lunch', "Now, what's on your mind?"

"I'm not sure if my office is safe to talk in, the portraits all love to gossip like certain Ravenclaws and one has been placed in my office over the summer," Snape muttered with a scowl, as he hadn't wanted the blasted thing in there, "But I wanted to talk with you about what happened with the troll."

Harry hummed, looking at the other silver cauldrons nearby, "What's there to talk about? The thing was a danger and as such, had to be put down."

"You know that your little rampage has raised some eyebrows right?" he spoke only to get a nod as the teen picked up a small palm sized copper cauldron, "It might not seem like it sometimes but your one of the most well known students in all of Hogwarts, even the Bloody Baron sees you as the perfect Slytherin student. But what I want to know is why you went so far, killing the troll like that was brutal even for you."

Placing the small cauldron down, Harry turned and gave the man a deadpanned look, "Professor, I've been in your house for three, going on four years. You know things about me that no one else does or do I need to remind you of the fact that you are bound by numerous magical oaths that keep said information locked away and insure that you never utter a word of them?"

Snape was silent for a moment, as Harry's head of house it was his job to insure his students safety in not only the dorms but to look for signs of child abuse or neglect. It had taken a bit of time for Harry to open up to him... as well as an oath to keep it to himself but he learned some... disturbing things about how the boy grew up.

"You know how protective I am over my little sister and yet you ask why I ended the life of the troll that threatened her, Professor I thought you knew me better than that..."

"Usually it wouldn't be a concern accept that now, the Headmaster has started pestering me about you more than the usual 'how is he doing?' every now and then... but aside from that I need to use the favor you owe me,"

The teen raised an eyebrow and nodded, "So long as you know that I reserve the right to refuse should it cross the line."

"I need you to use your little 'smuggling' connections to get a hold of something and brought to the school," Snape told him while smirking at the sudden flash of shock that Harry showed before it vanished behind a vale of emotionlessness, "That's right I know it's you, but I've decided to overlook it as long as you continue getting good grades."

"I see..." he hummed while the man handed him a list, "How long have you known?"

"Since you first started supplying the twins with large amounts of pranks."

Harry frowned and looked at the list before blinking, "Ever-Ice dust and a pound of scales from a Aterignis viper?" he repeated after reading before looking up at the man, "I assume your aware that both of those are highly regulated and forbidden inside Hogwarts, not to mention expensive."

"I know but certain... problems make it so that I can not buy them from the right sources, I'm more than willing to pay as long as I can get them both."

Harry folded the list and stored it away, "I assume that it has something to do with a certain item hidden away in the school... am I right?"

This time it was Snape's turn to look shocked, "How do you know about that?"

He shrugged, "I have my ways, but a certain half-giant seems to get a bit too talkative when he's drinking. So, how about this. I'll get what you need, but you have to tell me what's so damned important... do we have a deal?"

_To be continued..._

-X-

REVIEW PLEASE

I don't feel that this was as good as it could've been.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter, the Forgotten Son

_Chapter 5: Quidditch_

-X-

(I Own Nothing)

-X-

It had been a few days since the 'troll incident' as it was now called, the events of that night were no longer the main source of gossip and chatter of various houses. It was still there every now and then but conversations weren't stopped every time he walked passed, causing them to start whispering about how he handled the troll and whatnot.

Classes continued as they normally would, students complained about the workload while the professors did the same about their own work load. But when you looked at it, they had a reason to gripe, students only had to do assignments for their classes, the professors had to read and grade each assignment personally for each student in each class.

Harry proceeded to keep his title as the Prince of Slytherin, his grades always near perfect while being the role model for his house. He spent time with both his sister and Hermione, sometimes walking around the castle or helping them with their class work if they needed it. Whenever he was around them he noticed that the redhead Ron, the youngest male of the Weasley family, would glare at him when he saw them then stalk off. Both females would confide in him about how annoying the first year was, always yapping on and on about how he was evil and a spy despite numerous warnings to shut up. He'd have to do something about that little annoyance sooner or later but for now he was preoccupied with what he had learned from his head of house.

The Headmaster was hiding the Philosopher's Stone inside Hogwarts and some of the teachers had been asked to make a kind of defense for it. He didn't get too much, just that Snape needed his help to gather what he needed to create his defense.

Sitting on the armchair in his room with only his pants on, Harry studied one of the only books he had that had the Philosopher's Stone in it, it was actually one of the old autobiography/journals of its creator the great alchemist Nicolas Flamel.

He hadn't really sat down and read the thing until now, only skimmed it for future reference. But the man was awespiring, using it to live over six-hundred and sixty plus years. Just imagine all that he knew, all that he experienced in his life, to be able to live forever through the use of the Elixir made by the stone, or even be the richest man by using it to change any form of metal into gold...

But that begged the question... what was Dumbledore of all people doing with it? The Flamel's had been in a self imposed exile of a long time, due to the fact that they'd live much longer than anyone that they'd come to know or love besides each other. What were they thinking? And what was Dumbledore thinking for that matter? Putting that stone in the school full of children, putting them all in danger from those who'd want to steal it.

"Mmmm..."

Glancing to his side, the shirtless teen looked to his small bed to where two lumps moved, throwing the green comforter back to reveal the identical twins of Slytherin, Flora and Hestia both nude with their thin, developing bodies on display for him.

"Mmm... Harry come on back to bed," sighed Hestia while the two scooted apart as much as they could, considering that the bed was twin sized. Due to her being on the end closest to him, he got a eyeful of her cute bare rear, which really stood out against the black sheets of his bed.

"It's so cold without you," Flora continued while rubbing the small space between them, her front fully exposed to his gaze.

Closing his eyes, the teen smirked and closed his book. Setting it down on the table next to him, Harry stood and stepped over while dropping his pants to show that he too was nude and climbed in with them.

But instead of taking his place between them, he held himself up above closest, Hestia and captured her lips with his, deepening it to a soul searing tongue fight that made them moan into the others mouth.

-WARNING!-

-SHORT LEMON CONTENT-

"Sooner or later," he hummed after breaking away, much to her displeasure, "We will get caught doing this, rumors are already circulating about us."

Hestia moaned lightly as the boy ran a finger across her small breast, the cold digit sailing across her erect and very sensitive nipple.

"And why should we care?," Flora started while laying on her side and waiting for her turn as he played with her sister, "You are the Prince of Slytherin, not to mention the most influential student here with being the leader of 'The Seven'."

He hummed, having leaned down and licked the erect nub much to the girls pleasure. They were one of the few to know about the group, he hadn't meant for them to find out but considering just how much time they'd been spending together they were bound to find out.

"You should care," he intoned between placing light kisses around her belly, "Because it would cause unneeded stress for me,"

Flora hummed, "Sounds good to me... I like it when your rough."

He ignored that, for the two to be so similar they held one very big difference. Hestia like foreplay, meaningful kisses, and gentle touches but her sister loved to be bitten, spanked, and roughly handled. Flora had no problem with him forcing her to her knees and forcing his dick down her throat while pulling her hair.

Hestia made herself known once he reached her bare mound, arcing her back as he began to play with her womanhood. She also reached over and grabbed her sister, pulling her close and kissing her as he spread her neither lips and gave them a kiss.

This continued for a few moments before she climaxed and Harry pulled back and positioned his manhood at her entrance, making her break the kiss with her sister, red faced and breathless.

"Master Harry, it's your sister she's gotten into some trouble" Twilly called as she popped in.

Spotting the three, the elf blushed, "Ahh... It can wait!" she squeaked before she vanished as quickly as possible.

Looking over his shoulder, Harry hummed and checked the small clock next to the bed, "It's late... I shall dead with my wayward sister in the morning, now where were we?"

-LEMON OVER-

-X-

The next morning, Harry found Rose on her way to breakfast before classes started, the girl was a little more downtrodden than usual, most likely because of her being in detention tonight because of the night before.

"Rose, what did you think you were doing?" he intoned as he walked up to her in the middle of the hall where she was alone. "Out after curfew and turned in by Malfoy of all people..."

Shocked at his sudden appearance, Rose jumped a bit before frowning, "It wasn't my fault, Hagrid... well..."

"Somehow acquired the egg of a Norwegian Ridgeback and hatched it last night?" he finished for her with a raised brow, "The insufferable little wretch wouldn't shut up about it this morning so do not expect the fact to stay hidden."

She frowned a bit, "Sorry Harry," she muttered while feeling bad, not for getting in trouble but for disappointing him.

"Rose I'm not angry about you breaking rules," he told her while knowing that she didn't want to disappoint him, "I'm annoyed that you broke the rules and got caught... and by that blond weasel at that. Although he'll be serving detention with you as well so it could be worse."

Harry trailed off with a shrug and checked his wristwatch, "Hmm, I'm late... excuse me Rose but I have something to take care of, I'll see you this afternoon so please do try to stay out of trouble... or at least don't get caught." Fixing her with another pointed look, Harry turned and vanished down the halls.

Making his way into an old broom closet on the ground floor, Harry glanced around to make sure no one was watching and entered the small room. He then tapped a stone a few times with his wand which opened a secret passageway that led to an old shut down shop in Hogsmeade.

Climbing in, he used his wand as a light and quickly made his way down the secret passage where he found a shoe box sized package wrapped in paper with a note on top that read, 'The payment was cleared with the Goblins as usual. Until next time Mr. Umbra,'

Harry hummed and threw the note down, setting it ablaze with a small fire charm that destroyed the parchment. One couldn't very well operate a less than reputable operation under their real name, at least not if they wanted to continue to look like a respectable and honorable person.

Thanks to his good relationship with the head of Gringotts bank, Lord Ragnok, he had been able to get a false identity set up for him with little trouble. Although, if one were to look too far into this, Mr. Umbra, they would learn that the person didn't seem to exist. Not that he had to worry, Goblins were notorious for being impossible to work with when you were investigating their clients, even aurors and ministry workers dreaded the process.

The whole trip took less than thirty minutes and soon, he was back in the castle with the wrapped box under his arm and on the way to meet his head of house.

Checking the time, he hummed lowly. Breakfast would be ending soon and the first classes of the day would begin, leaving him with jut enough time to make it to the potions classroom before the first bell would ring.

Knocking on the door, which wouldn't open until Snape unlocked it, a precaution to keep students from messing with the various items inside, something that had happened in the past when a less than happy student tried to vandalize the room because he felt that Snape had been unfair to him.

A few moments passed before the door opened, revealing the less than pleased face of Snape, "Class doesn't begin until- oh it's you," the man said, calming down. He made sure that each of his students knew not to bother him in the mornings, as that was the time he spent looking over his own personal potions projects and didn't want any 'dunderheads' bothering him and infecting his work with their stupidity. Add the fact that he wasn't a morning person and you had a man that everyone feared in the morning.

"I've come to deliver the two items that you've requested," Harry started while handing him the package, "And also to inform you that my personal debt to you has been paid in full."

Snape accepted the package with a nod, "Thank you, now I can finish my part and get the Headmaster off my back,"

Harry raised an eyebrow, while he was closer to Snape than many other students, the man never acted like this. Maybe it was a morning thing for him because at any other time of the day, the man would be colder and more distant, if anything, right now the man seemed... human.

"Well good luck with that professor," Harry mused, "I must be going, class starts soon and I don't intend to be late."

-X-

In no time, the school was buzzing with excitment over the upcoming Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Scarfs, banners, flags, buttons, and even shirts were offered to the students so that they could show their support for whatever team they wanted to win.

During the time leading up to the match, which would also mark the opening of the Quidditch season, the shadowy student council had met twice and both times found Oliver Wood missing. Which wasn't strange at all seeing as the boy would spend any free time he had preparing, training, making up and running plays... stuff like that.

"So Harry, you going to the game today?" Tonks questioned as the pair walked down the halls and into the Library to return some of his borrowed books that were due.

Heading towards the front desk, where Madam Pince sat, Harry hummed lowly, "I haven't given it much thought," he whispered.

Tonks looked at him then to the librarian sitting behind her desk with a grimace. Madam Irma Pince wasn't a very nice woman when it came to her library. She took her job so serious that it bordered on insane with her going so far to protect her books that she forbid students from talking, laughing, whispering, sneezing, scurrying, or any other behavior that would seem suspicious in any way. She even placed jinxes on some that should a student doodle on them then the book would attack.

The woman looked up at them with a hawk like gaze, making the seventh year flinch back while Harry continued on as if nothing happened.

"Good day Madam Pince," he greeted, not quite a whisper but not too loud, "I'm here to return these,"

Picking the one from the top, she looked it over for any signs of damage and quickly did the same to the next three, only to find them in perfect condition as always while the pair began to leave.

"She scares me," the girl muttered as they left the library, "I swear she could use magic with that feather duster of hers,"

That made Harry raise an eyebrow in her direction, Pince was known for walking around the library and cleaning the dust from the books and shelves with a feather duster and without magic. Thinking about it, he could see how one would think that but shook his head slowly.

"Unlikely, I don't see her as the type to have a wand made into a duster... although that is something I'd see that Auror doing... Moody I believe his name was."

"Old Mad-Eye," Tonks laughed, thinking about the stories of the paranoid auror, "I've met him before, that eye of his is weird... but cool..."

"Still thinking about taking the Auror training course after graduating?"

She nodded. The witch had been planning on going into Auror training for awhile and had talked to a few of them to get an idea of what it was like. Upon learning of her metamorphic ability, they said that she'd be accepted into the course because of the possibilities she had at going undercover. Most auror hopefuls had to go through a series of tests to insure that their fit to be aurors but with her being able to change he looks without glamor charms, they would overlook some of the small things... like her clumsiness.

"Harry!" the voice of his sister called from behind, making the pair stop to see Rose jogging over.

"Ah, Rose what a pleasant surprise," Harry intoned, "What can I do for you today?"

"Will you go to the game with me, please!" the redhead asked excitedly with wide, pleading eyes.

-X-

"And Wood blocks Slytherin Chaser Adrian Pusey's throw, putting the Quaffle back in Gryffindore's possession." Commentated Lee Jordan, a fellow prankster and partner to Fred and George in some of their pranks.

Harry sat between Tonks and Rose on the top row of one of the raised stands, watching the quidditch match with a mildly amused look on his face.

He was never all that interested in playing the game, sure he knew the ins and outs of it but he'd rather watch it than play it.

"Ow and Slytherins slimy beater sends a Bludger right into Wood,"

"Lee!"

"Sorry Professor... wait... somethings wrong with the other Bludger," he pointed out causing them all to look at the other ball, which shook and trembled in the air before veering off course and straight towards the stands... right at Rose.

Harry grabbed his sister and pulled her out of her seat right into his lap just as the round, jet black iron ball slammed through the wooden wall behind them, right where her head would've been.

This caused the other adults and students in the stand to run for it, heading towards the stairs as not to be hit. The stands were suppose to have wards around them to deflect the balls and repel them if they got too close, but somehow the seemed to have failed.

"Harry look out!" Tonks screamed as the other bludger shot at them like a cannon.

Throwing himself down and carrying Rose with him, the two rolled down the rows as the ball reduced his seat to splinters, "Rose are you ok?" he questioned as they stopped, with him on his back with hers against his chest.

She groaned, having hit her head during the fall, "I'm fine, thanks Harr-"

He cut her off by pushing her all him and onto a row above him before rolling to the side just as a Bludger crashed through the floor from above with another following from behind

Pulling his wand from it's holster on his sleeve, Harry stabbed it at the approaching ball, "Bombarda Maxima!" he hissed out before the spell flew from the tip and turned the iron ball into hundreds of tiny pieces before turning his attention to the other which crashed through the floor dangerously close to Rose.

"Depulso!" he growled out, using the banishing charm to send the bludger flying back before hitting it too with the exploding charm, destoring it like the other but peppering the wall with shrapnel.

By now, the professors managed to arrive in hopes to save them, but seeing as Harry had already taken care of it, they settled for taking them to the hospital wing. But before they left, Harry shared a serious and dark look with Tonks, she would have to call a meeting for him.

-X-

One by one the members of 'The Seven' arrived to their usual meeting room under the cover of night to find themselves waiting for their leader, the Prince of Slytherin and if they were honest, the de-facto ruler of students here at Hogwarts.

"I wonder what's up..." Cedric muttered from his seat while looking at the flickering light of the floating candle, "It has to be something about the bludgers, he's never called us without warning."

"After what happened I'd be surprised if he didn't call us for a meeting," Charlie stated, "Someone bewitched those bludgers to attack his sister,"

Charlie was a short and stocky wizard with muscled arms and a weather beaten face from spending a lot of time outdoors. He had so many freckles that he looked tanned and had short red hair like the rest of his family. He joined this group not only to repay Harry for helping his brother Percy but because he thought that he could help do some good for the school by helping control things. As a former star seeker for Gryffindor, he was very popular and respected among his house.

"And knowing Harry..." Oliver spoke, letting the statement hang as they all thought about what the fourth year would do. Whoever it was would be in deep trouble, not only in a legal sense but with a pissed older brother. After all, it hadn't been too long since the incident with the Troll and they knew what he was willing to do.

As they thought about what Harry would do, the silence that engulfed them was broken by the arrival of the teen in question, who walked over to his place at the end of the table and set his wand down with an emotionless face. But while he looked calm, they knew that he was livid on the inside.

"I'll skip the pleasantries," He started with ice in his voice, "as you all know, someone has seen fit to sabotage the bludgers and endanger not only my sisters life my own and anyone else who may have been nearby. This will not go unpunished..."

"Do you know who is was?" Tonks asked.

Harry nodded, "Indeed I do, it's the same person who seeks to steal the Philosophers stone, the same person who wasn't there at the time." he told them, having no problem with mentioning the stone as they had already been informed and vowed to keep it to themselves.

"Who?"

"It would seem that our worthless Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor isn't as pathetic as he's led us to believe."

"Quirrell?" Penelope asked in shock, "That man couldn't charm his way out of a wet paper bag, much less use the charms to bewitch the bludgers."

"Who would suspect such a seemingly weak and spineless coward?" the teen questioned, "If it hadn't been for Snape then he would've been able to steal it and leave without anyone noticing until it was too late."

"Then what are we going to do?" Cedric inquired, "Report him?"

Harry's eyes narrowed, "Not exactly... I want more than simple justice for what this fool did... and for that I need your help..."

"You don't even have to ask, Harry." Charlie said cutting him off, "Your my friend and I'll help however I can."

Tonks nodded, "Your one of the best friends I've ever had, of course I'm going to help."

"You'd do the same for me," Cedric shrugged, "I'm in."

Penelope, Oliver, and Robert all agreed to help him, like Cedric said, he'd do the same to help them and they all owed him one way or another.

Looking at the six, Harry smiled a bit, "Thank you..."

"So..." Oliver began slowly while looking at the teen, "What's the plan... Boss?"

"As I said before... this isn't some mere plan for something as simple as justice, nor is it for vengeance, spite, or even hate... this is punishment..."

_To be continued..._

-X-

REVIEW PLEASE.

The end part wasn't based off the comic/movie 'The Punisher' it wasn't until after I looked over it did I notice how it sounded like the end of the movie.

Also, is their any special requests for something they'd like to see? I'm always open to requests and would love to add them to the story. I just ask that you use the review button to submit them because my PM thing doesn't work half the time.

Anyway sorry for wait and I hope you enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter, the Forgotten Son

_Chapter 6: The Holidays. Pt:1_

-X-

(I Own Nothing)

-X-

Leaning on his elbows with his hands clasped together, Harry hid his smirk while sitting at a desk in the back row of Quirrell class. The stuttering, turban wearing man looked much more stressed than usual, twitching every now and then while sluggishly moving around. The man had dark rings and bags under his eyes which showed him that the plan was working.

It was now close to the end of December, nearly two whole months since they'd started their plan to 'punish' the man who nearly killed his sister.

It started out simple enough, telling the twins to cut down on pranking randomly and focusing more on Quirrell... and considering how he already had them targeting the man from the beginning of the year... Quirinus Quirrell was now the victim of at least one horrible and embarrassing prank a week or the target of numerous small ones every couple days.

During this, Penelope and her gang of gossipmongers spread rumors all around the school about the man. Saying that he took the job to try and molest little boys, that he was actually a transvestite, raped his own mother... the works. Now every student either avoided him or laughed behind his back and made jokes.

But it wasn't until the end of November did things escalate from hurtful rumors and embarrassing pranks to actual physical harm. The man had missed a few days of class one week to heal after tripping down the stairs and breaking both arms and an ankle. The professor swore up and down that he'd been attacked but no one had seen the 'attacker' at all. Cedric had been responsible for that one, having used a tripping hex through a slightly open door nearby.

The man even refused to go near Sprout's greenhouses after a large magical venus flytrap tried to pollinate him after unknowingly being sprayed with some special potion used to help with the breeding of plants by Tonks. On the other hand, Professor Sprout and the entire seventh year class did learn some interesting things about how magical plants breed... it had been rather... forceful to say the least.

Professor Kettleburn, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher had also banned the man from going anywhere near his class area, not that Quirrell would ever do it willingly anyway. Robert Hillard took the idea from Tonks and 'accidentally' emptied a vial of pheromones from a female Hippogriff in heat on the man's robes... yeah... it wasn't pretty. Apparently Hippogriffs liked to bite during their version for foreplay... not pretty at all, although Snape didn't mind taking over the defense class while the man healed and got some mental help to block out the memories.

"W-w-well s-students... t-that's all f-for today, I-I'll see you a-all a-after t-the holiday b-break," Quirrell 'spoke' as the bell rung, inciting a cheer from the rest of the class as it was the last class of the day.

As a gift from the teachers, classes were canceled for the next three days before they left for the holidays, although he suspected that it was so that they could have a break from teaching more than it was to give their students time off.

Looking at his wristwatch, Harry hummed lowly to himself while standing and shouldering his black messenger bag slowly, 'Three... two... one,' he mentally counted once Quirrell sat down at his desk, only for it to explode with a loud bang before the smell of excrement filled the air, 'Marry Christmas Quirrell,' he thought before leaving, ignoring the students who busted out laughing while the man ran to his office, which doubled as his room and had a bathroom.

He thought about sticking around to hear the following screams that was sure to follow but he already knew what was about to happen, after all, the Weasley twins weren't the only ones who could prank people.

Nodding to a shadow behind a suit of armor, he watched as the small figure stuck her head out to reveal a smiling Twilly before she popped away with a large water bottle filled with a soupy red potion.

He'd always out do the Weasleys when it came to this, while they had to do everything by themselves or with their friend Lee Jordan, he had Twilly and other resources, not to mention the reputation of being a well behaved, respectable, model student.

-X-

Dressed in thick winter coats, earmuffs, and warm cloaks, Harry walked down the path towards Hogsmeade with Tonks, Fred, George, Charlie, and Robert Hillard. While Tonks walked next to him, the others were spread out around them, forming a ring without looking too friendly with each other to the other students.

No one except for a select few knew of the partnership between the four houses, as far as they knew Gryffindor and Slytherin still had a small rivalry with each other (Harry's refusal to support the rivalry had stopped a lot of the hostilities) while Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tended to keep to themselves most of the time with some exceptions and small rivalries here and there.

"Did you hear about Quirrell?" Tonks asked, "Someone put a Dungbomb under his desk and set it off at the end of class,"

"I know," Harry mused, "I was there when it happened, by the way..." he turned to the twins and spoke lowly, "I must apologize for the resulting accusations, I didn't have anything besides that and everyone knows that you enjoy using them."

"It was you?" The twins said at the same time with a look of shock, a look that Tonks, Charlie, and Robert shared.

"Indeed... But wait until you hear what happened next."

Seeing the expectant looks they gave him he smirked, "When he ran off to get cleaned up, I may or may not have had a bottle of concentrated shrinking potion added to the water."

Each Professor had their own shower/bath connected to a personal water tank that magically filled and heated itself depending on what the user wanted. Using Twilly, he had the house elf pour it into the tank belonging to Quirrell just as he was in there trying to get clean.

Thinking about it, they started laughing, something that wasn't even noticed among the loud group of students headed to Hogsmeade.

"Oh Merlin I can't wait to see what he looks like." Tonks laughed, "I bet he looks like Professor Flitwick."

Robert suddenly stopped laughing, "But wait a minute, from what I learned about the Shrinking Potion..."

Harry chuckled darkly as both Tonks and Charlie got what the Ravenclaw meant, "Exactly..."

"What?" one of the twins asked "What about it?"

Harry looked at the two third years, "You haven't studied it yet but when you handle the Shrinking potion you must be extremely careful. It's tough to reverse in the first place but the potion has... effects on the reproductive organs."

"You mean?"

He nodded, "Quirrell's equipment will remain a few sizes too small for use and the potion will negate growing potions and react rather painfully to engorging charms."

As they reached the village of Hogsmeade, they went their separate ways to take care of what they needed to do. The Twins went to the joke shop known as Zonko's but that went without saying, while the others went to either buy gifts or... whatever it was they did.

Harry only came to get some presents for a select few people, heading towards the bookstore called Tomes and Scrolls to see if there was anything that he thought Hermione would like, after all he didn't want her to feel left out seeing as her family wasn't magical.

-X-

On Christmas eve, Lily, James, and Rose decided to come to Hogwarts to celebrate, mainly because Harry never came home during that time and they hoped that this year would be different. Sitting in the Great Hall, which had been decorated festively while the tables had been removed and replaced with a single large table which everyone would sit at to have the Christmas Feast, even the teachers.

Looking up and down the table, the Potter family couldn't help but notice the lack of their estranged eldest child among the twenty plus students who stayed. Lily, who was sitting next to Professor McGonagall, asked if Harry had been by.

"I don't think so," The elderly witch told her with a small frown before turning to Severus, who was seated next to her, "Do you know where Harry is Severus?"

Snape glanced over with his goblet half raised, "I saw Mr. Potter in the common room an hour ago, but other than that, no I don't."

James sighed, thinking that only if he hadn't lost the Marauder's Map, but Filch had confiscated it years ago. Little did he know, that very map now sat locked away in one of Harry's desk drawers. Not only that but had he been able to use it, he'd know exactly what and why Harry wasn't at the feast as he'd see not only Harry's name situated in his dorm room but the names of two females, Hestia and Flora.

-X-

Short Lemon

"Merry Christmas, Harry," Hestia cooed in his ear before trailing kisses down his neck and working on leaving a hickey on his collarbone.

Flora tried to say the same but Harry, who had his eyes close, rubbed her hair, "Don't talk with your mouth full, Flora," he grunted while enjoying the feel of her lips around his organ.

Reaching out, he felt his way down Hestia's back and to her rear, squeezing gently before running a finger around her side and to the hairless mound between her thighs, making her bite down on his skin from the jolt of pleasure, making him tense but didn't break the skin as his fingers continued their rubbing.

"Christmas gets better each year," he grinned before tensing again, reaching down and holding Flora's head down as he grunted, "Fuck!" he groaned out as he came, only for the girl to eagerly swallow it and pull away once he let go.

The girls then both took a side and began licking him clean.

"You know, this is the second time we've the feast..." Harry mused in a relaxed tone with his eyes closed as the two finished cleaning him.

"This'll be our new tradition," one of them remarked before mounting him and quickly spearing herself on him with a small shudder.

The girl began to ride him slowly before quickly building up speed, switching from humping to bouncing to grinding round in his lap at random intervals. In no time at all her screams of ecstasy filled the air.

"Oh Merlin!" the girl cried, "I'm going to cum Harry!"

"Already?" he asked, while grabbing her hips and thrusting up, "Then cum for me."

Almost instantly, as if summoned by his words, her insides tightened around him and she let out an unholy scream before falling forward and into his chest, snuggling into him for a few moments.

"My turn!" Flora cheered, knocking her sister off him and grabbing hold of his member, "Stand up Harry, I want you to bugger me from behind!"

Smirking, he sat up and got up off of his bed as Flora got on her hands and knees at the edge and wiggled her slim rear not half a foot from his pulsing member.

"Come on, fuck me like a whore!"

Looking at Hestia, who was now out of her daze, Harry shared a smirk with her and placed his hands on each side of her waist, "Be careful of what you wish for,"

LEMON OVER

-X-

Early the next morning, Harry awoke and untangled himself from the two girls, who clung to each arm and used his chest as their pillows. It was tough, when he would get loose from one and start on the other the previous girl would turn and retake her place halfway on top of him.

But somehow, he managed to slip from their grasp, leaving the two to snuggle with each other in the middle of his already small bed.

Taking a few minutes to gather some clean clothing and pull on a robe, he headed towards the room preserved for the Head boy, but seeing as Slytherin hadn't been graced with having one of their own be chosen, it remained unused. The only reason he knew about it was because of his 'friendship' with Snape, who allowed him to use it when the bathrooms had been... less than sanitary one year due to the lack of car by upperclassmen.

The man had it cleaned not too long after that day and quickly had the entire Slytherin house learn about how important it was to keep the place clean, not only with the many problems it could cause but with a hidden threat as well, as he too had to use that bathroom every now and then.

But the idea of going back to using those showers after having used that other bathroom didn't sit well with him, so he just continued to use it instead.

In the middle of the stone room sat a large, underground bathtub with gleaming silver pipes in the shape of snakes forming the multiple ten faucets that looked like the heads of snakes. It was shallow at one end and deeper at the other with knobs near the shallow end that would control the flow of water, it even had one that would make the thing into a bubble bath.

Or if he didn't have time for a soak, there was a shower on one side while the other side had a toilet, sink, and large mirrors charmed to keep from fogging up.

Leaning against the stone wall of the tub with his arms out of the water and laying on the rim, he heard a small pop that signaled the arrival of Twilly.

"Merry Christmas Master," greeted the house elf dressed like a maid, who now sported a pair of shining silver loops near the base of her floppy ears, "Thank you for my gift, I love them. I only wish I could give you something."

Harry hummed, "Merry Christmas to you as well Twilly and your welcome. But you do not need to give me anything, you've already given more than enough to me over the years." he said which made the house elf tear up but smile brightly.

"Master, your too kind to me," the female house elf beamed before bowing low, "Do you wish for me to deliver your breakfast here or do you wish to have it in your dorm?"

The teen looked up at the stone above him, which had the Slytherin crest carved into it, "No... I'll be having breakfast with my sister this morning."

"But..." Twilly started, not wanting to look like she was trying to tell him what to do or question his wishes, "Your parents are..."

"Yes Twilly, I know of their arrival here last night for the feast. But as you know, I keep my word and I've promised Rose that I would eat, open presents, and spend the morning with her. I'll just have to deal with my parents being there."

She nodded, "Do you wish for me to have your breakfast delivered to the Great Hall then?"

"Of course,"

It wasn't against the rules to have your own meals prepared and delivered to you in the Great Hall, usually because some had to deal with health problems, diet, or their culture. He didn't dislike Hogwarts meals but they were usually riddled with fat and grease, that and they tended to serve the same thing over and over each week which got boring.

"Oh and Twilly, would you get those gifts from their hiding place and make sure they get to the right people?"

Twilly bowed, "With pleasure!"

-X-

Popping into her masters room, Twilly blushed at the sight of the still sleeping twins laying in the small bed and made a mental note on her list of chores to make sure the sheets were cleaned and replaced as usual.

She had known about Harry's sexual activities for quite some time but it didn't stop her from blushing and feeling embarrassed whenever she saw the evidence or lord forbid, when she popped in on them like the last time. She'd thought that she would die from embarrassment the last time but managed to calm herself down after a few minutes.

Walking over to desk, Twilly opened one of the drawers, pushed a thick piece of folded parchment aside and grabbed a shrunken box that looked like a trunk. With her elf magic, she resized it to reveal that it was indeed a trunk with a thick lock on it.

Touching the lock, she watched as a line of security runes pulsed all around the sides and top before branching off onto the trunk itself, causing it to unlock with a small click.

She hummed lowly, wondering where her master had put those gifts. There were a few bundles of letters, documents, and pictures all tied together with silk string stacked next to small wooden chest baring the Gringotts seal on golden strips that kept it from falling apart. Moving a few bunches of cloth and a couple thin boxes about the length of her arm, she spotted a bag decorated with snow and other winter designs.

"Here they are," she muttered to herself while peeking inside, finding it full of shrunken gift wrapped boxes or bags.

But to move it she had to remove another wooden case and set it on the corner so that she could lift it. But the bottom corner of the bag nudged the box as she lifted it and sent the box to the ground, causing it to open and spill it's contents all out on the stone floor.

"Oh no!" Twilly gasped, setting the bag down and franticly lunging at the fallen box. Littering the floor was a handfuls of small round brass cylinders with copper ends all measuring around 2 and a half centimeters, but what made her heart drop was the silver object that had slid across the stone floor for fear of damaging it.

It was a gun.

_To be continued..._

-X-

I already know someone's gonna go all, 'Why does he have a gun? It ruins the story,' but I'm going to go ahead and say that I have a good reason for it and it ties in future points so shove off.

Anyway please review and tell me what you thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter, the Forgotten Son

_Chapter 7: The Holidays. Pt:2_

-X-

(I Own Nothing)

-X-

Upon arriving to the Great Hall after his relaxing soak in the bath, Harry found himself to be the first to arrive while Twilly had already placed his meal at the head of the single table within the hall, facing the large double doors.

As always, Twilly had left the crystal pitcher of orange juice sitting next to his covered plate but this time adding a silver pot of steaming tea nearby. Folded neatly next to the covered plate sat a copy of today's issue of the Daily Prophet, a special Christmas edition detailing the numerous pureblood parties that had went on the night before and so on. He could even see that near the top it announced to the world that Rose Potter had stayed at Hogwarts to have a peaceful holiday with her family and so on.

Sitting down in the chairs that had been provided, as the usual benches had been deemed unsuitable for the feast the night before, Harry turned it slightly to the side and uncovered the plate to reveal his mouthwatering dish. Sitting on top of a piece of smoked salmon was a traditional eggs Benedict toped with ground pepper and fresh chopped parsley. Grilled tomatoes, fresh fruit, sausage, toast, and even some grits from the Southern United States accompanied the fish. The combined aroma filled his nose and easly reminded him why he had his own meals cooked and brought to him.

Harry leaned back and crossed his ankle up onto his knee before opening the paper, holding it up to read with one hand while using his other to eat.

A few minutes passed with only the sound of his fork tapping the plate every now and then filling the air. But soon he heard footsteps echoing into the room. Funny how you could hear things like that in the morning but couldn't at any other time of the day.

"Merry Christmas Harry!" said the telltale voice of his sister as she seemed to sprint full speed into the room, as she hadn't just rolled out of bed. He found it amusing how much of a morning person she seemed to be considering that she hated to get up in the morning.

"Merry Christmas to you too," he replied, sparing a look to the girl over his paper and sticking his fork into the small link of sausage.

"Where were you last night? I didn't see you at the Christmas feast."

Harry's eyes unfocused...

-FLASHBACK START-

Hearing a knock on his bedroom door, Harry closed his book with a light snap and set it down on his night stand before standing up from his armchair. Walking to the door he opened it to see the Carrow twins standing side by side with smiles on their faces while wearing their school cloaks.

"Hi Harry!" Flora started with a giggle before her sister finished, "Can we come in?"

Smirking, he took a step back and allowed them into his room, "Of course you can, what's the occasion?" the teen mused before shutting and locking the door with his back to them.

"We've brought you some presents," one spoke with a sexy undertone as he turned around, only to stop and look at them with a raised eyebrow.

They had dropped the cloaks and were now standing nude in the middle of his room with wide, shiny green ribbon wrapped around their most intimate areas, hiding their nipples and doing little to block their hairless mounds.

They quickly made their way over and started a three-way kiss before one dropped to her knees and began disrobing him.

"Merry Christmas Harry! Enjoy your presents!"

-FLASHBACK OVER-

Looking at the girl who was still waiting for an answer, Harry hummed, "I was busy opening some gifts..."

"All night?" the girl asked with a skeptical tone.

He nodded, "Yes... all night long... in fact, I believe that I got to bed around one this morning."

"Wow," the girl stated, clearly not knowing what her brother was really talking about, "You must've got a lot then,"

"What about you?" he questioned, deciding to move on from the topic of what he did the night before, "Did you open any gifts last night?"

"Just a few... I got a nice jumper from Mrs. Weasley and some books from Hermione, oh and the twins (Weasley twins) gave me helmet with a note that said it was charmed to repel bludgers."

That got a twitch from the teen, making him frown inwardly as he remembered that the whole incident with the two bludgers had gone unsolved by the professors. Had Quirrell not fled from the school the first chance he got for the holiday break, he'd hit 'em with another few pranks just to feel better about it.

But the man, still pint sized, had returned to his home and probably shut himself off from the world. Taking the recommended potions given to him by the school nurse to return to his normal height, much to Flitwicks slight disappointment, he'd started to like not being the shortest man in the school. At least he could unknowingly take solace in the fact that he wasn't the 'smallest' man in the school.

By now, more of the students started arriving and started eating. Snape was the first teacher to arrive, looking less grouchy than normal followed by McGonagall who muttered something along the lines of wanting a strong cup of tea.

But seeing as the Great Hall still hadn't been changed yet and wouldn't be until after new years, they sat down near the two Potters and started fixing their own plates.

Rose started to do the same but unlike the rest of them, noticed that Harry not only had a crystal cup instead of a goblet like everyone else but he had a gleaming silver plate, a silver tea pot, and had half eaten food that Hogwarts never served at all.

"Harry... what is that?" she asked after a minute while pointing at the half fillet of smoked salmon with his half eaten egg still on top.

"Why it's eggs Benedict with smoked salmon of course," he responded as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on, "Would you like to try some?"

"But, they don't serve that here... do they?"

"Sadly no, one has to find their own ways of eating something not layered in fat or drowned in grease," he shrugged while pouring himself some tea and drinking it, "The food served here is so unhealthy that I barely eat here anymore unless it's for a special occasion."

Taking the fork and knife laying on his plate, she cut off a piece and took a bite, only for it to surprise her with how good it was. She'd never really liked eating fish before, referring to it as 'fish food' but this was really good.

"You can have the rest," he told her after she told him how good it was, idly noticing that McGonagall, who was sitting close by had grabbed the silver tea pot with a yawn.

She must've done this by instinct as she had poured it with the primness and grace that her tired face lacked, never noticing that she had grabbed a teapot made of silver and not the normal china teapot that was normally on the staff table for her but was missing this morning for some reason.

"Mmm," the woman exclaimed as she tasted the tea, "The house elves must've used a different brand."

Harry didn't bother telling her that it wasn't the Hogwarts elves that made the tea, nor did he think of mentioning that the school would be hard pressed to buy that kind of blend and this would probably be one of the only times she'd ever taste it.

The blend was made with Crimson Dragon Tea leaves and had been a gift from the Goblins.

But before he could really think about it, Rose had finished eating and Twilly had summoned the dishes to be cleaned and his sister tugged on his sleeve.

"Come on Harry, mom and dad are waiting to open presents in the common room."

-X-

The Gryffindor Common Room... the very heart of what some Slytherin call enemy territory. Considering that the rest of the family had been Gryffindor he shouldn't have been surprised that they'd use the only common room they really knew.

It gave off a more... homelike feel, with it's hardwood floor, soft red arm chairs and couches on ancient rugs, a large crackling fireplace on one side of the room while paintings of various people hung on the wall here and there.

His parents glanced at him without trying to seem like they were staring as they sat near the fireplace not too far from the large Christmas tree.

"Merry Christmas Harry," his father greeted as they all took seats near the tree with him returning the greeting politely.

As Lily started passing out the gifts, surprisingly finding a few to her and James from Harry, which was shocking to say the least as he had only sent Rose gifts in the past.

With smiles all around, despite the previous awkwardness, one couldn't help but feel the slight sensation of being a close family once again as they unknowingly fell into a stereotypical christmas scene. Dad sitting in a armchair near the fire watching as Mom passed presents to her excited children... kinda...

"Hey Pad foot sent me something!" James mused with a grin as he slowly opened a gift. The box was pure gryffindor in color, red box covered in lions with plain gold ribbon tying it closed.

But as James pulled the knot free, throwing the golden ribbon aside then lifted the lid, his eyes widened at the sight of a pie, "Oh no!"

Before another word could be uttered, the pie exploded upwards and covered his entire face with cream filling, much to the amusement of everyone else.

Continuing to open his presents as James started cleaning himself up, vowing revenge and planning a retaliation prank as he did, Harry found a small framed picture of his sister looking back at him. The magical picture version of Rose rubbed at her eyes as the wrapping paper was removed, allowing light to reach her for the first time in days before waving happily at him.

Thanking Rose, he continued to open gifts, finding things like clothing, sweets, money, and even a few old books that he didn't remember telling anyone that he'd wanted.

Not long after the presents were all open and thanks were given the sound of indignant squawks reached their ears and three out of the four turned to see what it was, while Harry instantly knew what was making the noise.

"Is that a Snowy Owl?" Lily questioned at the sight of a pissed looking yet very beautiful white owl glaring through the window and pecking, it's sharp and intelligent amber eyes searching past the window and landing on Harry who was already up and walking over.

"It is," Harry replied to her question while stepping over a pile of gift wrappings, "and I seem to have made her mad."

As if to prove his point, the snowy white owl hopped in with a letter clutched in her talons as he opened the window, not only squawking and hooting at him but barking as she flapped her wing and nearly smacked him had he not leaned back and out of the way.

"Ok, Ok..." He told her soothingly while rubbing her head, "Forgive me for whatever it was that I did wrong."

She responded with a swift bite on said finger but hooted in acceptance anyway before standing on one leg and holding out the other.

He hummed as he read it before putting it away.

"Harry?" Rose asked after a moment, "Is that your owl? She's so beautiful."

Hooting, the owl hopped to the ledge of the window and flew over to her, preening under the attention.

"Yes, I've had her for quite some time now, her name's Hedwig. But I must apologize, as nice as it is to spend time together I have some pressing matters to attend to. I thank you all for my gifts and wish you all a happy holiday."

"Your... your leaving?" Lily asked softly, not wanting to to leave so soon as this had been the most time they'd ever spent together.

"I don't mean to be rude but something has come up and requires my attention... Oh and Rose, since you seem so fond of Hedwig would you take care of her for awhile?"

Rose didn't bother answering, only nodding as she rubbed the silky soft feathers of the preening snowy owl.

-X-

Returning to his dorms, Harry found Snape, who thanked him for the gift he'd been given, and told the man that he would be leaving Hogwarts for awhile. As this had not been the first time the teen had left to handle some sort of matter the head of house told him to stay out of trouble and sent him on his way. Going to his room, Harry found his bed empty but ignored it to get the shrunken trunk from his desk and resized it before summoning Twilly.

"Yes Master?" she asked as she popped in.

"I need you to bring me my overcoat, I'm going out." he told her while grabbing one of the thin cardboard boxes on top and setting it on his desk, followed by the smaller ring box, and the wooden case.

"Would that be out as in... say to Diagon or out as in a different country."

"The second one."

Twilly left and returned with a black overcoat that went down to his ankles. Having already worn his button up shirt and black slacks, Harry put on a solid green tie and a plain black silk vest before pulling the overcoat on.

Harry opened the slim box and pulled out a dark colored wand made of Blackthorn and tucked it into a holster inside his sleeve, "I'm headed to France, apparently a matter has arisen that only I can fix," he mused while opening the wooden case and pulling out his gun, a shiny, nickel plated PPK pistol loaded with small .22 caliber bullets. Inside the box was a hard plastic holster that he clipped to the back of his pants and charmed to be unnoticeable.

"Hopefully I won't be long but if not you'll know where to find me,"

Picking up the ring box, the teen opened it and pulled out a simple looking silver ring with black markings. He placed it over his finger and twisted it around muttering the activation phrase and vanishing from sight, somehow surpassing the wards around Hogwarts that prevented such things.

_To be continued..._

-X-

Please review and I'll read the feedback like a junkie waiting for a hit of dope.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter, the Forgotten Son

_Chapter 8: The French Connection_

-X-

(I Own Nothing)

-X-

Arriving to his destination, Harry felt his feet firmly hit the ground and grunted with a small shake of the head before adjusting his glasses. Travel by Portkey was rather uncomfortable, which felt like you had a hook behind your navel that pulled you to your destination like a fishing hook reeled in a fish.

But it was better than the tossing and tumbling one felt when using the Floo and you didn't run the risk of leaving parts of yourself behind like you did when using apparition. And compared to the sensation of being forced through a very tight rubber tube, the hooking feel was much better.

Most portkeys could only take you to one destination but when most witches and wizards created them, they used some random object that they didn't care for. But his ring had been made for the soul purpose of being made into one and could not only transport him to his destination but back to his previous location when needed.

He found himself standing outside in front of a dull silver metal gate that had a golden 'D' in the center. The surrounding fence was made of the same metal but had stone pillars every seven feet and stretched on for a distance before turning and making a box around a large three story mansion with a large marble fountain in the front yard that still ran despite the little bit of snowfall around him.

The gate made a clicking sound, telling him that it had sensed him and unlocked itself before swinging open, allowing him inside.

It was chilly walk but his overcoat, which had been charmed to stay warm, kept him comfortable as he made it up to the front door and knocked.

Unlike the gate, it wasn't spelled to recognize certain people and let them in, so he had to wait until someone opened it.

"Oh!" exclaimed a maid dressed in a larger version of Twilly's uniform, complete with the little white hat on her head, "Monsieur Potter, Lord Delacour was not expecting you so soon,"

"Is that so?" he replied in fluent French, "Well is he in? He seemed rather urgent in his letter,"

"Of course, sir. Lord Delacour is out back with Lady Delacour and his daughters, please follow me,"

Following the girl through the elegant halls of the manor, passing priceless art and skilled craftsmanship everywhere he looked, they soon reached a door leading out to a stone patio overlooking a large open backyard where he saw two figures riding a horse off in the distance.

The maid opened the door, "Excuse me, but Monsieur Potter has arrived to see you sir." she spoke before stepping aside and letting Harry through, where he saw Lord and Lady Delacour sitting at a small round table sipping from steaming cups as they watched the two figures in the distance.

Both had turned at the sound of the door opening and the man had stood, setting his cup down before walking over.

He was an older gentlemen with dull black hair on the top of his head with graying sides, his nose was just a bit bulbous but one didn't really notice unless they looked too hard. The man wore long, comfortable looking leisure robes with matching pants and slippers on his feet.

"Harry!" the man greeted warmly as he approached and took the boys hand, shaking it with a large smile, "How nice to see you again, it's been too long, how's your sister, she should be in Hogwarts now right?"

"It's nice to see you as well Joseph, my sister has indeed started school and is doing well, thank you for asking," he greeted back without seeming the slightest bit awkward at speaking a different language, "But I've just gotten your letter and from what I've read I thought that you were in dire need of assistance... but yet..." he glanced around, letting the statement hang as he saw that the place looked peaceful and serene.

"Aw yes..." the man hummed before adopting a small look of embarrassment, "I may have overreacted a bit... but please, come sit with us and I'll explain."

The pair walked to the table where he was greeted by the woman. She was a bit younger than the man and had long silvery blond hair with gleaming baby blue eyes that matched the fluffy robes she wore over her body.

"Good afternoon Harry," she greeted as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles, "It's always a pleasure to see you,"

"Apolline, you look younger than ever," he hummed with a smile only for her to smile and playfully smack his hand.

"Now, now, Harry... not in front of Joseph." she joked before the two males joined her in sitting at the table, all three of them facing the back yard.

Harry looked out at the two figures, "I see you've spared no expense this year," he mused with a smirk, "Finally give in to little Gabby's pouting?"

Joseph smiled, "Gabby wanted one of her own but I've decided to get one and let them share, I don't think she's ready yet. But onto the letter, you see Harry. Each New Years the French Ministry holds a ball..."

Harry quickly caught on, "And due to our personal alliance, you want me to be Fleur's date and to protect her from those who'd try to harm her to get to you."

The man nodded, with Harry humming lowly.

He and and the young englishmen had been in a shadowy alliance for a couple years now, when he first met the youth, Harry had been ten years old and seemingly wondering the busy lobby of the France branch of Gringotts. Joseph had been out with his daughter while Apolline, who had been pregnant at the time, stayed home. But before he could inquire about the boy who seemed alone yet unafraid in the least, Fleur, who hadn't been looking where she was going, accidentally ran into a young Goblin that had been carrying a large stack of papers.

When the girl got up, muttering childish curses as she brushed herself off, the young goblin overheard her curses and took offense to the childish names.

And much to his displeasure, he would've been hard pressed to do much to protect his child and the rest of his family, as a blow to goblin honor, no matter how small or immature the reason could result in major problems.

But salvation came in the form of a very... very old goblin wearing a red suit with gold trim, buttons, and a frilly white blouse in the company of that same young man that he saw before. The older goblin was very important by the fact that every goblin near had stopped what they were doing to kneel, speaking something in their language of Gobbledegook before it spoke, having them return to work as if nothing happened.

The ancient goblin exchanged words with the younger one and to his shock, the young man made a few remarks of his own in the same language as if he'd been speaking it his whole life with a smooth and assuring tone to his words.

The younger goblin huffed but turned to growl out a small apology before gathering up his files and stalking away.

Needless to say, Joseph quickly struck up an alliance with the boy, a secret one but an alliance none the less. This young man seemed to have done the impossible and was held in high regards with the Goblins.

While the alliance hadn't seemed like it would be useful until he grew, Joseph had been surprised when the boy showed a surprising amount of maturity, intelligence, and competence concerning their dealings at the beginning. But as they dealt with each other more, introducing the boy to the rest of his family, Harry became more of a friend than anything else, even spending time with Fleur to the point where they were great friends.

"I trust that the usual precautions will be used by the Ministry." he asked, although it sounded more like a statement than anything.

"If you can call it that," Apolline muttered with an unladylike snort, making Joseph sigh while Harry hummed.

The French Ministry of Magic, like Britain, had started slacking after the last dark uprising many years ago, in the form of the Nazi with Hitler leading the muggle armies and Grindelwald leading his dark wizarding army in what the muggles called World War II, but it would forever be known to the Wizarding world as the Global Wizarding war. Like the UK, France also had groups of Pureblood that despised 'Half-breeds' and any who married them. Apolline was in fact a half-blood Veela and her marriage into the pureblood Delacour family had caused the racist purebloods to set their sights on them.

They had been attacked more than once by extremists and each time they had been caught, but bribery got them out just as easly as it did for former death eaters back home. One such occasion had nearly gotten him (Harry) hurt and was the motivation for acquiring a gun, which was much better for quick self defense than a wand in most cases.

"Well I'm free until then, I'd be happy to be Fleur's escort and protector, but I'll have to return the next morning for class."

"Of course," the man spoke with a nod, "You have my thanks Harry, you have no idea how much better it makes me feel... oh and before I forget, this year is a Masquerade ball, remember to dress accordingly.

-X-

The origins of the masquerade ball can be traced to the Italian Renaissance, which were especially popular in Venice. The dances were held for the upper classes and nobility, but the special attraction of the mask was that people could flirt and dance with anyone, which would not have been allowed under any other circumstance.

Over the seventeenth and eighteenth centuries, masquerade balls became popular throughout continental Europe and England, and eventually in colonial America. There were those who railed against the balls, claiming that they were a negative foreign influence that encouraged immorality and shamefully allowed "commoners" to consort with the aristocracy. Fortunately, the lure of the balls was too strong to allow such views to gain much traction.

Soft, aristocratic music filled the air as men and women mingled around the large ballroom, some eating small finger food and drinking while others danced and talked.

Dressed in a old fashioned green suit with a matching half mask designed to look like a court jester, but without the bells and puffballs, Harry held the hand of blond goddess as they danced.

"You look beautiful my dear," he cooed to the girl as he smiled at her golden mask, which only covered the top half of her face, much like his. A rose was attached to her right temple while extravagant silver loops and designs covered the surface, sparkling and shinning in the light.

She spun, causing him to wrap his arm around her as her side met his chest, "And you look delicious my Jester," the girl whispered back with a longing look in her eyes.

It was tradition never to mention their real names, so he went with 'my dear' while she called him Jester. They danced for awhile, stopping to get something to drink before the girl whispered something in his ear.

Apolline smirked behind her own mask as she watched her daughter lead Harry away, she had known that the girl had been pining for the teen for some time now and came to expect this, after-all, veela were sexual in nature but geared to find that one special person and it seemed that Fleur had made her pick.

Offering a small preyer to her mother, who had been a full blooded veela, she thanked her for teaching her various contraceptive charms and knew good and well that Fleur would be using them soon.

"Honey," Joseph muttered after a minute, not having seen his child drag the boy off to find a nice lonesome place to be alone, "Remind me to buy one of those muggle shotguns,"

"Why ever in the world would you need one of those?"

The man shrugged, "I'm... not sure... just got this strange feeling that I might need one,"

To be continued...

-X-

I don't know why but I just couldn't continue this chapter without having problems, so please forgive me for this short update but I'll be adding a new one soon. Anyway it's the same as always, please review and tell me what you thought, I'm always open to ideas or suggestions


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter, the Forgotten Son

_Chapter 9: _

-X-

(I Own Nothing)

-X-

(AN: I'm going to go on and say this but I'm no good with writing accents, so please forgive me if you don't like it, same with the twins speaking thing.)

Upon returning to Hogwarts after the end of the ball, Harry made it back to his dorm and crashed into his bed face first without stopping for anything except to remove his mask and give a barely understandable utterance of greeting to his waiting house elf Twilly.

"Good morning to you too Master," the elf hummed while standing at the side of his bed, looking at him with a small frown, "Breakfast starts in... about four hours. It's a good thing that the Headmaster has decided to postpone classes until tomorrow."

"Mmmm"

With a small sigh, Twilly used her house elf magic, causing him to float a few inches off the bed before his clothing started coming off, seemingly on their own while his bed sheets moved out of the way.

Once removed, the clothing folded themselves neatly on his armchair but revealed a shocking amount of angry red scratches down his back with hickeys and bite marks on his neck and shoulders.

"Oh dear! Master are you ok!" she asked, worried about the damage and not really understanding the concept behind how he got them. Despite knowing the mechanics of sex, she didn't know too much about the various branches and styles one could go into.

He hummed into the black pillow case, "I'm fine Twilly..."

"But... but your back!"

The teen chuckled weakly, "Veela are rather... passionate," he yawned, eyes still closed, "Don't worry about it too much, just let me sleep it off."

-X-

Catching her daughter before bed, Apolline gave Fleur a look that said, 'I know what happened,' as she pulled her into the girls room. "Now give me all the details!"

To her credit, Fleur managed to keep a straight face but was unable to hide the deep red blush that adorned her cheeks.

"Oh now don't try to act innocent," the woman chided playfully, "I saw you limping just then, you hid it well during the rest of the ball but you can't hide it from me, not tell me everything, how big was he!"

"Mama!" the girl exclaimed with deep red cheeks. She was silent for a moment and held her hands out, giving the older female a measurement before the Apolline exclaimed that he would be bigger than her husband in time.

-X-

The next few days were a blur of activity, students returning to school with new stuff to show off, the twins giving a 'welcome back' prank to the school which involved Quirrell, a frilly pink tutu, and some angry swans from the lake... they were certainly getting creative in their missions.

Rose and Hermione seemed to be much more busier than normal, researching something as hard as they could. The fact that they hadn't asked him for help yet had hurt a little bit, usually he'd be the first they asked but whatever it was had to have been personal or embarrassing, or at least that's what he figured.

-X-

Sitting in the library with stacks of books weighting the large table down, Hermione and Rose poured over the many tomes and books for any information they could find on a man named Nicolas Flamel. When Hermione had returned, the two had a talk with Hagrid about the man who gave him the dragons egg, finding it to be a strange coincidence that the man had met a complete stranger who'd given one to him, which had been a dream for the man to have for a long time.

When asked, Hagrid revealed that he never saw the man's face but they had talked about Hogwarts and Fluffy, the three headed dog that was guarding the trapdoor. Which he had once again unknowingly revealed, this time to the two first-years. He then tells him that the man had bought him some drinks and that he'd told him about the dogs weakness to music, which put him to sleep.

But once Hagrid realized that he'd told them all that, he sent them on their way but once again opened his big mouth by mentioning at it wasn't none of their business, that was only the Headmaster and Nicolas Flamel's business.

"I don't know why we just don't ask Harry about it," Hermione muttered lowly to the red headed girl next to her, "He probably knows about it already and we'd have an easier time stopping Professor Snape from doing whatever he's planning."

"We can't!" Rose huffed, "Professor Snape's on good terms with Harry and he wouldn't believe us, then the professor would be onto us."

She closed the book and picked up another, "I wish we could ask him though," the youngest Potter remarked sadly into her book, "I feel bad about hiding this from him."

Neither noticed that the boy studying at a nearby table was spying on them, acting as if he'd been reading the whole time.

-X-

Joseph Delacour hummed as he held an old side-by-side double barrel shotgun with ordinate carvings all along the stock and even on parts of the barrel, "I like it... but let me see the other one," he told the owner of a muggle gun shop.

"This is a Franchi SPAS-12 made in Italy," the man told him as he handed it over, "It's a newer model but I personally like the Winchester Model 21 better,"

The man nodded, "Indeed, this one doesn't feel right, I'll take the first one,"

-X-

Snape grumbled to himself as he went over today's assignment, as usual nearly each class were nothing but complete dunderheads when it came to brewing potions with the exception of a few. But unlike most teachers, he didn't have a hundred papers to grade, he made most of his assignments practical meaning that he had only a handful of papers and mainly had to look at vials of potions, grading them with charms and by the look.

He was halfway through when he heard a knock on his door, making him raise an eyebrow as he checked the time, 10:31 way past curfew.

Unlocking the door, he was shocked to see Harry stroll in. He knew the boy would sometimes go out after curfew but had never been caught. He didn't care about rule breaking as much as McGonagall did and the way he saw it was that if you broke the rules and didn't get caught, did you break them in the first place.

"Potter, what are you doing out after curfew,"

Harry didn't bat an eyelash, "Getting a detention for tonight."

Snape blinked, "Excuse me?"

"I said sir, that I wish to have detention tonight, eleven O'clock with Hagrid."

The professor seemed to be doing a rather good impression of a confused owl at the moment as he stared at the boy before croaking out 'why'.

"I've recently learned that my sister and her friend have been given detention by Professor McGonagall for being out after curfew, not only that but your godson and that fool Ron Weasley also have it with the same person,"

"Hagrid I presume."

Harry nodded, "Indeed, and guess what they're doing."

"Knowing Hagrid it's most likely something stupid like hunting down some wild animal in the Forbidden Forest..."

"..."

At the teens silence, Snape, who was being sarcastic at the time, groaned, "Harry, you've got detention with Hagrid tonight in thirty minutes, don't be late,"

"Of course sir."

Watching the teen walk out, Severus couldn't help but curse the half giant, there was a reason the Forbidden Forest was off limits due to the large number of dangerous creatures that inhabited it. What was that oaf thinking? But he couldn't do anything about it, seeing as a student could be allowed in with a professor. Sprout sometimes took older students into the forest to look for wild plants and sometimes even brought him some potions ingredients.

-X-

"Harry!" Rose gasped in shock at the sight of her brother as he met them outside of Hagrids small stone shack, "What are you doing here?"

Harry hummed, "The same as you apparently," he mused before informing the half-giant that he was here for detention as well.

The man accepted it and informed him that they were going out to look for a wounded unicorn, to help it before any thing happened to it while it was unable to fully look after itself. Armed with a lantern and a large crossbow, the group headed out into the forest until they had to split up with Hagrid taking Ron and Malfoy while Harry took his sister and Hermione.

Once they were far enough from the other three, Harry stopped and crossed his arms as he looked at the two girls, "Rose... Hermione, care to explain to me as to why you two are in detention?"

The two looked to each other, "Well... your in detention to... why are you here?"

Raising en eyebrow, he gave them a look, "I'm here because your here, I heard that you two were in trouble and would be out with Hagrid in the Forbidden forest, I refused to let you endanger yourselves without someone to look out for you. Now why were you out after curfew this time?"

"We were studying and just lost track of time," Rose told him with a gut wrenching pain stabbing at her heart for lying to him.

"I see..." he trailed off before turning away, making her feel even worse, "Lets get back to finding that Unicorn."

Watching as he started walking, Rose and Hermione shared a look of remorse before trailing after him.

They searched the forest together for a few minutes.

"There's nothing here," Hermione muttered with a creeped out look on her face, "Just a bunch of- mmm"

Harry silenced her by covering her mouth with his hand.

"Shh," He told the girl while using his free hand to put a finger up to his lips.

Now creeped out from the dark forest and scared as the teen silently pulled out his wand, the two girls watched as he stepped over to a where some trees and bushes made a natural fence and looked over them. Following, they began to hear slurping sounds and peeked around a tree trunk next to him before they gasped at the sight of a young unicorn laying on it's side, twitching and making weak little sounds of pain as a cloaked figure knelt over it and drank it's silver blood.

"Oh my god!" Hermione whispered in horror as the defenseless unicorn was being killed, "Who would do this?"

"Alarte Ascendare," they heard the voice of Harry hiss out.

The spell hit the unsuspecting thing that fed on the unicorn and sent it flying up into the air, it's cloak billowing wildly as it flailed around.

Slashing his wand at the figure once more, Harry cast a "Defodio," or Gouging spell which caused the figure to fly back into the foliage with the fabric of the cloak being cut off as some blood flew through the air, splattering on a near by rock.

"Stay close and be on guard," Harry ordered to the two before slashing his arm at the bush and muttering a cutting charm, which opened up a place for them to walk through.

The two girls, shocked at the quickness of the attack, could only nod to him and follow as he jogged over to the injured unicorn where he kneeled down, still taking a moment to look around for the cloaked thing before looking back down to the unicorn.

The two girls slowly made their way up behind him and could only watch as the older teen knelt in a puddle of thick silver blood next to the beautiful yet helpless unicorn and muttered a spell while pointing his wand at the area on the unicorns lower neck that still oozed blood. The spell caused the blood on it's neck to vanish but the wound, which was revealed to be a three inch knife wound, still continued to bleed.

"Harry..." the redhead whispered with tears beginning to well up in her eyes, "Will it be ok?"

Like her friend, Hermione also wanted to know if the unicorn would live, but as she stared into it's innocent eyes, the eyes of a child, she found herself unable to utter a single word. The sight of it's pleading eyes freezing her in place, pleading for help, pleading to live.

"Not now Rose," Harry snapped as he stabbed his wand up in the air, silently sending a flair of bright red sparks into the sky that popped and crackled like fireworks to be a signal that anyone nearby would see or hear. With that done, he pressed a hand over the wound to stem the bleeding while he used what healing spells he knew to help save the unicorn's life as the two first years preyed that he could help.

Within minutes, the sound of Hagrid's dog, Fang barking was heard and the half-giant was upon them in no time, asking what had happened.

"I'm not sure what," Harry told him before the two girls started babbling, now finished with the unicorn, who's neck was now healed but had a fresh scar in place of the wound, "But something attacked it and was feeding on it's blood."

The gentle hearted half giant gasped in horror and covered his mouth, tears nearly pouring down his face, "What monster would hurt such an innocent and defenseless thing?"

To feed on the blood of a unicorn was an amazing, yet terrible thing. It's blood would save the life of whomever drank it, even if they were inches from death and could feel the icy fingers of death gripping their soul. But that extended life came with a terrible price, for you have to have slain something pure and defenseless to save yourself and will have but a half-life, a cursed life.

From the shadowed bushes near the tree line, a large creature jumped into the moonlight of the clearing, revealing itself to be a Centaur with wild brown hair, dark tan skin, and pale hair all over it's muscled chest while gripping a bow in one hand with a quiver over it's back.

It's arrival startled the group only for Hagrid to take a breath and loudly greet the Centaur.

"Firenze, you scared me there," the half-giant called out while lowering his crossbow, "What are you doing here?"

"The stars foretold this event," he told them while making his way over to the healed, yet weak Unicorn, "My herd had taken to protecting the small herd of Unicorn here in the forest and we've been searching for this young one for some time now."

As Firenze stopped next to the unicorn, directly across from the now standing Harry, Rose and Hermione backed off a bit at the intimidating centaur being so close. Mainly because of how he towered over them and that it was basically a stranger that they knew nothing about.

But Harry was unmoved, meeting the larger amber eyes with his emerald.

"Thank you Child of Saturn and Mars, for saving the life of this foal, without your aid, it would've surely died." Firenze stated with a slight nod, "I will take the foal back to the herd, may the stars shine brightly upon you and guide you to safety."

As the centaur easly lifted the young unicorn onto his horse-like back, the half giant waved goodbye and ushered the students back towards the castle, congratulating Harry on saving the unicorns life.

_To be continued..._

-X-

Sorry about cutting this short but I've been in a funk and couldn't think of a way to continue the chapter any further. Just review it.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Potter, the Forgotten Son

_Chapter 10: Meanings_

-X-

(I Own Nothing)

-X-

(AN: Due to some unfortunate and personal problems, I'm afraid that I must put everything on hold for now. Forgive me for that but there is nothing that I can do to stop it. However, if someone wishes to try and rewrite this or continue it, I'll be more than happy to let you use it as long as you tell me what it is so that I may read it.)

But here's a quick little chapter to send you off with...

-X-

"Rose what are we looking for in that Astrology book?" Asked Hermione as she watched her best friend skim page after page of a school book she'd found in the library.

It had been a couple of days since the events in the forbidden forest and Rose had begun to cut down on her research on the stone in favor of something else that had to do with astology.

"Something's been bothering me about what that centuar said about Harry. He called him, Child of Saturn and Mars, I want to know what that means." The girl replied lowly before finding a section that detailed the meanings of the planets, "Here, I think this is it!"

_Mars represents the military, sportsmen, warriors, surgeons, and blacksmiths. Mars is a combative energy and describes how one commands and takes action. He symbolizes virility, violence, courage and boldness. Mars gives information on the ability to come to grips with things and to overcome hurdles._

She whispered the passage to the bushy brown haired girl but trailed off with a blush at seeing the next part.

"Well what's next?"

_It also describes sexual life and desires. Because Venus is his opposite, in a woman's chart Mars represents her lovers and the type of man whom she is attracted and with whom she is willing to have a love affair. Like the Sun, Mars is a maculine planet, however he is less idealistic than the Sun and more sexually driven_

With the referances to sex and affairs, the two young girls' cheeks seemed to glow before going back to the next planet, Saturn.

_He represents grandparents, wise men, the elderly, scientists and knowledgeable the opposite of Jupiter, who is synonymous with expansion, Saturn is synonymous with restriction. He symbolizes time and its implacable principle. He is associated with toughness, austerity, discipline and limitation._

_He describes hurdles, lessons to be learnt and ordeals to be undergone. Everywhere Saturn is posited, he crushes, slows down things, and demands efforts and concentration. Since Saturn is considered a malefic planet, he does not seem sympathetic. However, he allows the individual to grow, to acquire a good thinking process, and to gain a strong sense of responsibilities. He is a sign of ambition, maturity, wisdom and asceticism._

_When Saturn is a dominant planet, the individual is rather introverted, solitary, quiet, discreet, observant, ambitious and impassive. He may seem cold and emotionless, which is not true. He is passionate and proud, but he does not want to show that he may be weak and that his sensitivity or his feelings can be moved. Nevertheless, he may be stingy, cruel, curt and selfish._

_Saturn is associated with the elderly, the wise, and all people who can help us overcome an ordeal such as priests, medical practitioners, etc._

_To be continued..._

_Hopefully..._

-X-


End file.
